Kesa ye ishq he
by meripyarijanvidi
Summary: Abhijeet shreya ke saadi :old name ...story plot suggested by dhara abhi...story based on abhijeet and shreya... chapter 18 rula ke gaya ishq tere
1. Chapter 1

Hy all

This story based on...my fav. Cops...abhijeet sir and shreya mam...issme bo dono dost nehi he...balki husband wife he...now aap log mujhe Magdalene...lekin plzzz marna mat...ek hi bachhi hun main aapni parents K...mujhe abhi saadi b karni he😉😉...plot suggested by dhara abhi cute sis...hy sis main janvi K place pe...shreya ko lerahi hun...I hope tum gussa nehi hogi...

Let's start story:

ANM COLLAGE :

girl:he congraz...how lucky u r yar...

Second girl:dhara...bas b karo...kitni baar congraz bologi...100 bar hochuka he...

Dhara:are 100 kya...main to 1000 bar b kahungi...after all u r the best student of our collage...student of the year ki troffy ...tujhe hi milegi...to khush to hungi na...

Second girl:tum bhi na...esa react karrahe ho...jaise maine ek bada kam kardi...

Dhara:SHREYA ...ye bada kam hi to he...ANM clg K SOTY hona ashan nehi he...student uss troffy ko pane K liye...tv,party,khana,masti sab kuchh bhuljate he...

Shreya:ok meri maa...ab bas b kar...chal room pe chalte he...

Dhara:chal...(both went)

Shreya-dhara room:

Dhara:shreya...main thora ye book ...sikha ko dekhkar aati hun...

Shreya:thik he...(She went out)

Shreya sat down in front of mirror...touch her vermilion under her hair ...

Shreya:kya kismat he meri...mujhe humesha aapni sindur(vermilion)ko ...chhupana padti he sabse ...saadi hoker b main ...sabke nazro main unmarried hun...pata nehi unhone mujhe kab aapnayenge...(she heared door sound...wipe tears and... again hide vermilion through hair)

Dhara entered...

Dhara:shreya chal dinner karne...

Shreya:hn chal...

After sometym :

Dhara:shreya...

Shreya:hn..

Dhara:main aaj tumhare saath nehi rehesakti...mujhe aaj sikha K room pe rehena he...

Shreya:kyun...

Dhara:bo kuchh task complete karni he...hum dono milke karenge...

Shreya:thik he...good night

Dhara:hmm...good night...byyy

Shreya came to her room ...and locked the door...

Shreya:kal humare function he...kal hi mujhe trophy milegi...unhhe call karke bolti hun...bo agar aayenge...to mujhe achha lagegi...

She calls her husband...he received...

Person:hello...

Shreya:ji bo main shreya...

Person:hn bolo shreya...

Shreya:aap kese he...

Person:thik hun... tum?

Shreya:ji thik hun... aapne khana khaya?

Person:nehi bas jaaraha tha...tumhare pass koi aur to nehi he na?...

Shreya:nehi...main akeli hun...

Person:kisiko shock to nehi hua...

Shreya:ji nehi...aapse ek req karsakti hun?...

Person:hn bolo..

Shreya:kal mujhe student of the year ...ki troffy milegi...aap aayenge na?..

Person:shreya...kesi baate karrahi ho...kisiko agar doubt hojaega to...

Shreya:nehi aap bas aajayiye...mujhse baat nehi karenge...bas sirf beth K dekhenge...

Person:shreya plzzzz...main nehi Aasakti...kal mission pe b jana he...

Shreya(sadly):thik he...

Person:shreya dekho...sad mat ho...bas aur kuchh din...usske baad main sabko batadungi...abhi K liye humare milna possible nehi he...

Shreya:koi baat nehi...main rakhti hun...aap khana khalijiye...

Person:tume bura laga...

Shreya:are nehi...aap thik keherahe he...

Person:thik he...good night...

Shreya:good night...(herself)and I love u...

Person:kuchh kaha.?

Shreya:ji nehi...byyyy (call cut)..

Shreya:I know aapko koi kam nehi he...bas aana nehi chahate he aap...koi baat nehi...main phir bhi wait karungi...

Person house:

Person:sorry shreya...mujhe maff kardena...lekin main nehi Aasakti...pata nehi kismat hume kahna le aaya...lekin main tumhe chahaker b pyar nehi karsakta...kyunki main abhi b usse pyar karta hun...

Next day:

Shreya got troffy from C.M...thanked all...

Ab aaya media k questions K time...

Media:hy miss shreya...

Shreya:(herself)miss..hunnnn (to Media)hello...

Media: congratulations...

Shreya:thank u so muchh...

Media:to trophy aapki hogayi...kitne khush he aap?

Shreya:bahat bahat jyada...

Media:aap iss success K liye...kisiko thanks kehena chahate he...

Shreya:he ek special person...bo mere pa...(stopped in middle)I mean ek ideal,freiend,gauid,role model sab kuchh...unke bajase ye sab hopaya...

Media:aur bo kon he mam?

Shreya:excuse me ...mujhe kam he...

Media:are madam madam...

Shreya directly went to her room...

Shreya:dhara...(shocked seeing her condition)...

Shreya:dhara...tum ese kyun bethi ho...kya hua hnaa...

Dhara;ye kon he shreya..(pointing towards a pic)...Teri saadi hochuki he...ye sab kya he?

Shreya bo pic dekhti he ...aur shocked ...bo pic main...abhijeet aur usski saadi ki pic thi...

Dhara:bolo shreya...

Shreya:tumhe ye pic kahna se mili...

Dhara:..meri book pe...jo kal tumne liya tha...

Shreya(thought):ye Mene kya kardiya...kal main ye pic dekhrahi thi...album main rakhna bhulgayi...

Dhara:bolo shreya...

Shreya:hn meri saadi hochuki he...

Dhara(shocked):kya?

Shreya:hn...MUMBAI K SENIOR INSPECTOR K saath...

Dhara:matlab ABHIJERT sir...

Shreya:hn...

Dhara: lekin kese?...aur saadi he to...sabse kyun chupate ho?...bo tujhse Milne kyun nehi aate?...

Shreya:sab bolungi...tu prms kar...kisiko kuchh b nehi kehegi...

Dhara :thik he...

Shreya:to sun..

Flashback start:

To be continued...

To kyun hua he saadi...bo ladki kon he...jisko abhi pyar karta he?..

Keep loving

Shreya mam and abhijeet sir

Dear dhara abhi ...kese laga bata na...aur agar tum chaho to...main shreya naam change karke...phir se janvi rakhsakti hun...tumne mere question ka answer... nehi di pm me...check karo aur answer do...usske baad second chapter...byyy


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all...

Dhara abhi :thank u so muchh sis...mujhe laga ta tum gussa karogi...

Saira :he pinch me...pinch me...tum sachh me gussa nehi hui...sabki baat alag he...aur tumhari baat alag...tum to abhirika K itni badi fan ho...main abhi b shock main hun...thank u thank u so muchh...

Ardhchaaya-thanks...agar koi b kuchh kaha...to main tumhe dekhlungi...ki tumne mujhe kaha tha...abhireya per lekhne ko...hi hi

But I really miss one review...😞😞

Thanks to all ...for ur support

Let's start story:

Shreya:mere life main bahat dukh tha...phir b main khush thi...lekin meri jindegi tab change hogeyi...jab bo humare gaon(village)main aaye...

Flashback start:

Shreya was playing football with kids...

One girl:shreya didi ...mujhe pass karo...

Shreya:chutki pakdo...pakdo..

Same time a young man crashed with shreya...

Shreya:maff karna...

Man:a'm sorry too...

Shreya confused seeing him

Shreya:aap ho kon...ap to iss gaon ki nehi lagte ho...

Man:ji nehi...main bahar se aaya hun...bo gopal ji se Milne...

Shreya:lekin bo to ab gaon main nehi he...bo to bahar gaye he...

Man:lekin unse milna jaruri he...ab main kya karu...main bapas chalajata hun...

Shreya:are nehi rukiye...aap aaj yahna pe rehejahi ye...bo kal aajaenge ...

Man:lekin yahna pe kese...

Shreya:are aapko koi problem nehi hogi...aap chaliye mere sath...

Man:thik he...waise aapke naam ?

Shreya:shreya ...aur aapka?

Man:abh ...I mean aditya...

Shreya:thik he chaliye...main aapko aapke rehene ka

...intezaam...kar dungi...

Aditya and shreya gaon ki ander aaye ...

One person:(Seeing aditya ):are bitiya...tumhare saath ye kon he...(pointing towards aditya)

Shreya:kaka ye aditya ji he...gopal kaka se Milne aaye he...

Person:lekin bo to gaon pe nehi he...

Shreya:issiliye main unhe reheneko kehedi...bo to kal aajaenge...

Person:thik he...unhe bo kamra dekha do...thik he

Shreya:ji...(to aditya)aap aayiye...main dekhati hun aapko kamra...

Shreya and aditya entered in a room...

Shreya:ye raha aapka kamra...aap yahna pe rahiye...kuchh chahiye to...bula dena kisiko b...

Aditya:thik he shreya...thank u so much...

Shreya:ye to humare farz he ji...main chalta hun...

Aditya:thik he...by

Shreya:byy(shreya went out)...

Aditya locked the door...sat with a relaxed face...

Aditya(pov):chalo yahna tak to aageyi...ab mission start karna hoga...hope ki sab thik ho...

He calls someone...

Aditya:hello

...

Aditya:hn main pahanch gaya...hn hn sab thik he...thik he...main information deta rahunga...byyy...(call cut)

Aditya:chal ...kal se suru karte he...mission girl's protection...

Next morning:

Abhijeet in his room ...shreya entered ...

Aditya:are shreya tum...

Shreya:hn main...Gd mrng...aditya ji

Aditya:very good morning ...

Shreya:aap ready hochuke he na...ye lijiye breakfast...

Aditya:are tumhe taqlip lene ki ...kya zarrurat thi...main bana leta...

Shreya:are nehi ...aap. kyun banaenge...main hun na...ye lijiye..

Aditya:thank u...

Shreya:kitne thank u bolte he aap aditya ji...main kahna rakhu thanku ko...

Aditya(laughed):haha ha...thik he aur nehi ...

Shreya:okkk...aap khalijiye ...main chalti hun...

Aditya:are shreya ek min

Shreya:hn

Abhijeet:...bo tumhare sarpanch ji kahna he ...

Shreya:bo ek ladki ki saadi karne gaye he...kyun?

Aditya:saadi karne gaye matlab?

Shreya:humare gaon pe ...jo ladki ki b saadi hoti he...usko sarpanch ji hi karba the he...seher main leker...

Aditya:aur usski parents...bo saadi attain karte he ya nehi...

Shreya:hn jate he...lekin kabhi bapas nehi aate he...

Aditya:kyun?

Shreya:bo ladki uski parents ko...aapne pass hi rakhdeti he...

Aditya(shocked):what?ye kesi rule he...

Shreya:humare gaon pe...ladkiyan jyada padhai nehi karte... unko ek achhe ghar main saadi hojae...to bo khush rahenge na...

Aditya:lekin padhai kyun nehi karte he...aur tumhe to dekhkar nehi lagta...ki tumne padhai nehi ki...

Shreya:hn bo humare gaon pe...allow nehi karte padhai karne main...aur rahi mere baat to...main kyun padhai ki...ye main aapko baad main batadungi...pehele aap ye batayiye ...ki aapko kya kam he sarpanch ji se...

Aditya(lied):bo bas ese hi...

Shreya:achha thik he...aap khalijiye ...main chalti hun...

Aditya:thik he...

Shreya went out..

Abhijeet:

Hello sir mujhe sab Kuchh pata chalgaya...

...

Aditya:Hn sir...ek ladki ne...

...

Adityat:sir baat ye he ki...(stopped by a voice)...sir koi aarahe he...main aapse baad main baat karta hun...(call cut)

*Clap* *clap**clap*

Aditya:(shocked):shreya tum...

Shreya:hn main...to ye he aapka asli chehera...aap hume dhoka de rahe the...

Aditya:tum galat samajh rahe ho ...meri baat suno...

Shreya:kuchh nehi Sunna he mujhe...main jaaker abhi sabko bulati hun...aap kyun aaye ho yahna pe...kya karne aaye ho...ye to achha hua ki main sari baat sunli... nehi to app..

Aditya:shreya listen ...I am a senior inspector from Mumbai cid...

Shreya:kya..?...

Abhijeet:hn ...ye raha mera I'd card...(showing I'd card)...agar tum kaho to...main Acp sir b baat karba dunga...believe me shreya...

Shreya:lekin aap yahna pe kyun?...aur ye naam kyun change kiya ...aur chehera b...

Abhijeet :jurm ko rokne K liye...

Shreya:matlab?

Abhijeet:shreya...tumhare gaon pe jo horahahe...sab galat horahahe ... ladkiyon ko seher main leker ...dusre desh main bich dete he...

Shreya:kya?

Abhijeet:hn shreya...koi saadi nehi hota he...saadi K naam leker bo log...seher leker ladkiyon ki jindegi barbad kardete he...

Shreya:nehi nehi...esa nehi hosakta...

Abhijeet:esa hi he shreya...trust me...

Shreya:aur unke parents ko...

Abhijeet:bo sab kuchh to pata lagana he shreya...kya tum mere help karogi...kiunki I know tum bahat achhi ho...

Shreya:agar esa he ...to main aapke saath hun...main aapka help karungi...

Abhijeet:thank u ...

Shreya:to aaj se suru karte he...

Abhijeet:done..

To be continued...

Keep loving

Shreya mam


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all...

Next chapter:

Abhijeet room:

Abhijeet:shreya...hume kuchh plan karna hoga...

Shreya:hn sir...lekin kya?

Abhijeet:kuchh sochte he...

Shreya(got a idea):ek hi idea he...

Abhijeet:kya?

Shreya told him about plan

Abhijeet:nehi nehi shreya...esa bilkul b mat karna...tumhari jaan ko khatra b hosakta he...

Shreya:kuchh nehi hoga...

Abhijeet:shreya tum samajh nehi rahe ho...

Shreya:nehi main sab samajhti hun...aap humare gaon K liye ye sab karrahe...main itna to kar hi sakti hun...

Abhijeet:issme bahat risk he...

Shreya:lekin aap to he na...the great senior inspector abhijeet

Abhijeet (laughed):tum maanogi nehi na

Shreya:nehi

Abhijeet:ok then...

Shreya:hmm...bas hume aur ek insan chahiye...

Abhijeet:kon..

Shreya:mayuri aunty...

Abhijeet:bo kon he?...

Shreya:bo meri aunty he...hum unke help lenge...

Abhijeet:lekin bo kisise kehenge nehi na?.

Shreya:are nehi nehi bo bahat achhi he...bo kisise kuchh nehi kehenge...

Abhijeet:thik he...unhe bulaalo ...

Shreta:chalte he na unke ghar...

Abhijeet:thik he chalo...

After some time:

Mayuri aunty house:

Mayuri:to ye plan he tum dono ka...

Shreya:hn aunty...aap humare help karenge na...

Mayuri:jarrur karungi...tere liye kuchh b...(shreya smiled)

Abhijeet:to plan suru karte he...aunty ab aap unke ghar jayiye...aur kariye jo karna he...

Mayuri:thik he beta...main jaata hun...kaam honeke baad aajaungi...

Shreya:ok...(she went out)

Shreya:hope sab sehi ho...

Abhijeet:hmm

Sarpanch house:

Mayuri aunty entered...

Sarpanch :are mayuri tum yahna...

Mayuri:hn...bo bhai main ek saadi karbana chahati hun...to issiliye aapke pass aayi hun...

Sarpanch:hn hn kyun nehi...ye to mera kaam he...lekin kiski saadi?

Lata:bo shreya beti ki...aap to jaante ho uska koi b nehi he...main hi ek hun uski khayal rakhna wali...bas saadi hojae to ...ek neyi family miljayegi...meri beti khush rehegi...

Sarpanch:bo to thik kaha aapne...thik he main ladka ko buladeta hun...aap usko dekhlenge...

Mayuri:are nehi nehi uski jarrurat nehi he...aap ladka dhudenge to achha hi hoga...aap bas saadi date fix kardijiye...

Sarpanch :phir thik he...

Mayuri:main chalti hun...(she went out)

Sarpanch calls someone...

Sarpanch:aur ek ladki phasgayi...ready rehena...(call cut)

Mayuri house:

Abhijeet:chalo ye kaam to hogeya...ab second part...shreya tum ready ho...

Shreya:yes...

Abhijeet:ok then...aapna khayal rakhna...hum log b honge tumhare saath ...bas aur kuchh din...uske baad ye sarpanch humare haato main...

Flashback end:

Dhara:uske baad kya hua?

Shreya :usske baad (cutted by a call)..

Dhara:kisike call he shreya?

Shreya:bo unhi ke...

Dhara:achha thik he tum baat karo...main jaraa aati hun...(excused herself and went out)

Call:

Shreya:hello..

Abhijeet:congraz shreya...

Shreya:thanks...lekin aap to mission jaane wale the na...

Abhijeet:hn bo...bo.

Shreya(teary):rehene dijiye ...mujhe pata he aap jhuth bolrahe the...ye aapki life he...aap aayenge ya na aayenge aapki marzi...jhuth kehene ki kya jarrurat thi...

Abhijeet:shreya..

Shreya(changed topic):aap boliye kahna pe ho aap?

Abhijeet:ghar pe hun...kuchh files lene aaya hun...

Shreya:ohh thik he...

Abhijeet:tum ab kya karrahe ho...

Shreya:bas bethi hun...kal se clg n hostel close ...vacation K bajase...

Abhijeet:ohh thik he...tum aajana...main wait karungi...

Shreya(thought):jaaungi b to kya...aap to jyada baat nehi karenge...itne pass reheker b ...ajanabi ki tarha rehenge...

Abhijeet:shreya...shreya...

Shreya(coming to reality):hn..

Abhijeet:kuchh bol kyun nehi rahe ho...

Shreya:nehi kuchh nehi...aap aapnak hayal rakhiyega ...byy

Abhijeet:ek min shreya...mujhe tumse baat karni he...

Shreya:boliye..

Abhijeet:ho kya gaya he tum ko shreya...ese behave kyun karrahe ho...pehele to ese nehi the...ab kuchh din se ese behave kyun...

Shreya:bo kuchh nehi...bas padhai ka tension ...main rakhti hun...byy

Abhijeet:shreya suno...hello (but shreya cutted the call)

Abhijeet: kaatdiya...ho kya gaya he shreya ko...koi baat nehi...kal aayega to baat karlungi...

Other side:

Dhara entered ...shocked seeing shreya's tears

Dhara:shreya...(seeing dhara wipe tears)...tum ro kyun rahe the...

Shreya(fakely smiled):nehi nehi kuchh nehi...bo sayad aankho main kuchh aageya...

Dhara(calmly):shreya kyun jhuth bolrahe ho...abhijeet sir K call aaya tha...unhone kuchh kaha kya...

Shreya(turned her head):nehi...

Dhara:phir(afrer 5 min of silent)...tum abhijeet sir se pyar karte ho?

Shreya(lied):nehi to...tum esa kyun soch rahe ho...

Dhara :karte ho ya nehi?

Shreya:nehi

Dhara :pyar karte ho ya nehi...ye to tumhari aankhe boldete he shreya...

Finally shreya burst out...

Shreya:hn karti Hun pyar...bahat pyar karti Hun...tabse jabse unhone mujhe unkhe ghar laaye...

Dhara :finally truth..

Shreya:ye sindur hi ese hi he...chahe kisike haat se b lagjae...pyar ho hi jaata he...ye sindur unhone majboor main lagaye the...lekin mere dil ne usse. Pyar manlii...

Dhara: mazboori main matlab?

Shreya:hn majburi main...ussdin

Flashback start:

Abhijeet:shreya sab kuchh set he...?

Shreya:jee sir...

Acp:thik he...tum saadi ke liye Niklo...aur beta aapna khayal rakhna...

Shreya's eyes filled with tears..

Acp:kya hua beta...ro kyun rahe ho...

Shreya:itne pyar se... koi beta keheke nehi bulaya...issiliye rona aageyi...

Acp:koi baat nehi...main hun ..

Shreya:thank u sir...

Acp:achha abhi Niklo...hum tumhare pichhe aarahe he...

Shreya:thik he sir...

Shreya and mayuri went away

Acp:abhijeet chalo...but yaad rakhna...shreya ko kuchh nehi hona chayiye...chahe kuchh b ho jaye...

Abhijeet:thik he sir...

Acp and abhijeet with team follows them...

Marriage place:

Sarpanch:are aageyi shreya beti...

Shreya:je...

Sarpanch:chalo achha he...aur ek ladki milgayi...

Shreya:matlab?

Sarpanch:matlab baad main samjhaunga ...are pakdo isse...

Shreya:nehi chhodo mujhe...chodo mujhe...

Sarpanch:chhodne K liye nehi laya hun tumhe...ab to tum b bahi jaogi...jahna sare ladki jaata he...haha ha

Shreya:saare ladki jaate he matlab?

To be continued...

Keep loving

Shreya mam

Abhijeet sir


	4. Chapter 4 past

Hy all..

Next chapter:

Shreya:plzz chhod do mujhe...kyun karrahe ho ye sab...Maine kya kiya he...plzz chhod do mujhe ...

Sarpanch:tumne **kuchh nehi kiya he shreya...lekin tumhari galti ye he ki tum ek ladki ho...ye sab to karna hi padega tumhare saath...**

 **Abhijeet and acp with cid team reached their...acp signalled abhijeet something ...abhijeet hide behind a tree**

 **...**

 **Shreya:matlab kya he aapka...ladki hun to kya hua?...saaf saaf boliye baat kya he...**

 **Sarpanch:bahat sawal karte ho tum shreya...koi baat nehi...sare sawal ka jawaw tumhe miljayegi...to suno...hum ladkiyon ki bepaar karte he...**

 **Shreya: what?**

 **Sarpanch:hn...bahar se log aate he...aur unhe leke jaate he...badle me hume peisa(money)dete he...**

 **Shreya:chhiii...aap itne gir chuke he...bas thoda sa paisa K liye...aap ladkiyon k jindegi K saath khelte ho...bo ladkiyon ki jo log aapko aapni pita(father) jaise maante he...**

 **Sarpanch:are mere liye koi beti nehi...koi pitaa nehi...mujhe to bas paisa chayiye...**

 **Shreya:aap ladkiyon ko bech dete ho...lekin unke parents ka kya...bo to kabhi ghar latke nehi jaate he...unke saath kya karte ho aap log?**

 **Sarpanch:hahaha...unke parents...are bo log to ab swarg main he...**

 **Shreya and all cid team shocked..**

 **On Bluetooth:**

 **Abhijeet:sir...ye to bahat dangerous log he...hum to itna sab kuchh socha hi nehi tha...**

 **Acp:hn abhijeet...lekin jitna b khatarnak ho...humare haato se bachenge nehi...sirf hume ye khayal rakhna he...ki shreya ko kuchh na ho...**

 **Abhijeet:yes sir...main khayal rakhungi...**

 **Shreya:matlab aap unhe maardete ho?**

 **Sarpanch:hn...nehi to bo sab log ko boldete na...abhi tumhari baari he shreya...tumhare to koi parents nehi...to maarne ki jarrurat hi nehi kisiko...**

 **Shreya:ye aap kuchh achha nehi karrahe he...bahat galat karrahe he aap...bahat pastaenge aap...**

 **Sarpanch:hahaha...philal tum aapne baareme Socho...tumhe kon bachaenge shreya...**

 **Voice:cid...**

 **All turned towards voice...**

 **Sarpanch:cid...**

 **Acp:hn cid...tumhe kya laga...tum bach jaogi...nehi nehi cid ke hote hue esa kabhi nehi hoga...**

 **Hume tumhare baareme sab kuchh pata chalgaya tha...bas hume proof chayiye tha...aur hume proof milgayi...**

 **Sarpanch:lekin aap log ko pata kese chala?**

 **Abhijeet:humare khabriyo se...use doubt hua aur bo hume bataya...uske baad thodi si investigation K baad pata chalgaya...**

 **Acp:hn aur ab tum log** **jaoge ander...jail main rehena jindegi bhar...panshi ka order aanetak...lejaao isse... (nikkil arrested him)**

 **Acp:lo abhijeet case solve...aur saare credit humare shreya ke...**

 **Shreya smiled..**

 **Voice:hn sir sach kaha aapne...(all turned and saw village peoples)...aaj shreya K bajase hi ...saare sachai saamne aageyi...**

 **Acp(caressed het hair):thank u so much beta...aaj tumhare wajase criminals jail main he...tum bahat Bahadur ho...**

 **Shreya:nehi sir thanks mat kayiye...ye sab to main aapni gaon K liye kiya...plzz thanks keheke mujhe sarminda mat kijiye...**

 **Person:aur sir aap K ye officer...(pointing towards abhijeet)... unhone b bahat kuchh kiya he...to sir hum ek req karsakte he?**

 **Acp:are hn hn jarrur boliye...**

 **Person:aaj bo yahna pe rehejae...humne kal gaon main...naach geet(dance and song...k programme rakhe huye he...to bo kal chale jaenge...**

 **Acp:hn hn kyun nehi...(to abhijeet) abhijeet tum ruklo aaj yahna...kal aajana...thik he..**

 **Abhijeet:ok sir no problem..**

 **Acp:ok...to hum log chalte he...bo ladkiyon kal aajaenge gaon...humne un logo ka pata laga liye he...kal humare officers unhe chhodne aajaenge...**

 **Person:thik he sir...**

 **Abhijeet room:**

 **Abhijeet:thank God shreya ...ye case solve hogeya...our tum b safe ho...ab koi tension. Nehi he...**

 **Shreya:bo to he sir...ok aap aaramh(rest) kijiye...main chalti hun...kuchh chahiye to call kardijiyega...**

 **Abhijeet:ok Good night ...kal subha milte he...**

 **Shreya:hmm Gd night.. (shreya went out)**

 **Midnight:**

 **Shreya in her bed room...same time someone knocked the door**

 **Shreya opened the door thinking who might be...**

 **Shreya:are gobind kaka...aap yahna aur itne raat ko...Sab** **thik he na?.**

 **Gobind:shreya...kuchh thik nehi he...bo abhijeet ko abhijeet ko ...kuchh log jangal(forest)main lagaye he...usse bacha lo beta...**

 **Shreya(shocked):kya?...nehi esa kuchh nehi hoga...main abhi jaata hun...kuchh nehi hoga a hijeet sir ko... (shreya run away)...**

 **Other side:**

 **Abhijeet In his room...someone knocked**

 **Abhijeet:itni raat ko kon hosakta he?...(opened the door) jee kahiye...aap itni raat ko yahna...**

 **Person:beta bo shreya...shreya ko kuchh log kidnap karke legae...plzz usse bacha lo...**

 **Abhijeet:kya...main abhi jaata hun...kahna pe leke gaye?**

 **Person:bo jungel pe...(abhijeet ran away)**

 **Someone:boss aapka kaam hogeya...bo dono ab jungel main...sirf subha hone tak intezaar he...**

 **In forest:**

 **Shreya(loudly):abhijeet sir...abhijeet sir...kahna he aap...koi he...plzz unhe chhod do...abhijeet sir..**

 **Other side:**

 **Abhijeet:shreya...shreya...kahna ho tum...shreya...dekho usse kuchh mat karna...usse chhod do...nehi to kuchh achha nehi hoga**

 **Other side:shreya:kahna dhund main sir ko...pata nehi kahna honge...bhagwan plzzz unhe kuchh mat karna...plzzzz**

 **Other side abhijeet:ye kya hogeya...shreya ko humare saath nehi dena chahiye tha...humare liye uski jaan khatre me he...plzz God help me...**

 **Abhijeet and shreya crashed with each other...**

 **Abhijeet:shreya...**

 **Shreya:abhijeet sir...**

 **Abhijeet:shreya tum yahna...tum thik to hona...aur bo log kahna he?**

 **Shreya:kon sir?...aur mujhe kyun kuchh hoga...lekin aap thik ho na?**

 **Abhijeet:hn main thik hun...mujhe ek aadmi ne kaha ki tum kidnap hogayi ho...issiliye main yahna aaya...**

 **Shreya:lekin mujhe to gobind kaka ne ye kaha ...ki aap kidnap hogaye ho...**

 **Abhijeet:un dono ne esa kyun kaha...shreya...kahin ye kiski koi plan to nehi...**

 **Shreya:hosakta he...lekin kya chahate he bo log...hume yahna jungel pe laane ki kya jarrurat thi?...aur he kon bo?**

 **Abhijeet:bahi to...(it's starts raining). Shreya baarish suru hogeya...kya Kare ab?**

 **Shreya:sir yahna pe...ek ghar he...bahna pe chalte he...(both entered in this house)..**

 **Abhijeet:bas ye raat yahna pe rehejate he...kal subha pata laga te he...ki kon he ye sab K pichhe..**

 **Shreya:okkk...**

 **Next morning:**

 **Shreya wake up and shocked seeing something...**

 **To be continued...**

 **Keep loving**

 **Shreya mam**

 **Sochiye kya hua hoga...bo kon he? Jo unhe jungel main bhejhdiya...aur kese hui abhireya K saadi...main to chali...dhara abhi he sis kese lagi tumhe review karna...**

 **Hey ardhchaaya agar aur koi galti ho to bata dena...love u**


	5. Chapter 5

A.n: **Guys padhne se pehele ...boldeti hun...ye chapter achhi nehi he...actually cid offair sunker...meri dimaag kharap hochuki he...maan hi nehi karta story lekhne ko...story kya ff aane main bhi Mann nehi he...dhara abhi sorry yar...plzzz understand my problems...baas ye cid problem solve hojae...phir achhi chapter hogu...thanks...**

Next morning:

Shreya wake up ...and shocked ...(she was surrounding by peoples)

Shreya:aap sab log yahna?...yahna pe kya karrahe he?...

One person:dekho dekho ...kese acting karrahi he...hunnnn ...jaise kuchh pata nehi he...bholi bhai ladki samajh rahi he khudko...

 **shreya:kaka ...aap ye kya bolrahe he?...(calling abhijeet)...abhijeet sir uththiye...**

 **Abhijeet:kya hua shreya?...**

 **Shreya:dekhiye ye log kya bolrahe he...mujhe kuchh samajh main nehi aarahi he...**

 **Abhijeet(seeing them):aap log sab yahna?**

 **Person:hum yahna kya karrahe he...ye jaanna jarruri nehi...ye bolo tum dono yahna kya karrahe ho?...**

Shreya **:bo kal raat ko...(tell him about previous night)...baarish horahi thi...issiliye hum dono yahna pe aagaye...**

 **Person:wow wow...kya kahani(story)he...waise maanna padega...bahat achhi kahin(story) banalete ho tum...**

 **Abhijeet:ye kya bolrahe he aap...ye koi kahani nehi he...shreya jo b keherahi he...sab sach he...sachmain esa hi hua tha...**

 **Person:jhut...jhut bolrahe ho tum log...(abhireya shocked)...sachh to ye he ki...tum dono ko akele rehena tha...issiliye yahna pe aagaye...**

Abhijeet **:shut up...**

 **Person:kyun sach bodiya to gussa aageya...waise kahin kal raat kuchh hua to nehi...(he guys sry...ese lines lekhrahi hun...lekin log ke soch ese hi hota he...kisiko agar bura laga to sorry)...**

 **Shreya's eyes full of tears...**

 **Abhijeet:chiii...itni ghatiya soch he aapki...aapko Saram nehi aati...ese bolne me...bo aapki ek beti jaisi he...**

 **Person:are ye kyun meri beti hogi...agar hoti na...abhi ussko maardalta...**

 **Abhijeet(to other persons):aap log kuchh bol kyun nehi rahe he...khade hoker inki baate soon rahe he...dekhiye kese baate karrahe he ye...**

 **Second person:thik to bol raha he bo...hume sab kuchh pata chalgaya...aap dono se ye umeed nehi thi...**

 **Third person:hn...aur shreya bolrahi he ki...gobind kaka ne usse kaha tha...ki tum kidnap hogaye ho...jabki gobind kaka kal gaon main nehi the...**

 **Shreya(wipe tears):lekin bo gobind kaka hi the...mujhe biswas kijiye...main jhuth nehi bolrahi hun...**

 **Person:he...itna hi kaafi he...aur jhuth mat bolo...chiii...characterless ladki...**

 **Shreya broke down and cried loudly...**

 **Flashback end:**

 **Shreya:usske baad bahat log... baht saare baate banana lagaye...main bo baat bardast kar nehi paayi...aur main suicide karne ki Faisal li...lekin jab maine poison kharahahi thi tab...**

 **Flashback start:**

 **Someone slapped her...**

 **Shreya:aap yahna...?**

 **Abhijeet:Hn main yahna...kya karne jaarahi the tum...tum poison khaewale the...**

 **Shreya:hn main kahungi...aur for God shake ...aap mat rokiye mujhe...aur kuchh nehi bacha...sab kuchh khatam hogeya...meri character per ungli utho...**

 **Abhijeet:to kya tum aapni jaan lelogi...itni kamzaor mat bano shreya...be strong...**

 **Shreya:aur strong hone se kya hoga...Maine kisike saath bhi nazar nehi milaparahi hun...**

 **Abhijeet:tumne kuchh galat nehi kiya...to phir darte kyun ho...sabse nazar kyun churaa rahe ho...**

 **Shreya:lekin ye baat un ko samajh main aaye tab na...kese rahungi main ab iss gaon main...batayiye mujhe...**

Abhijeet:tum yahna nehi rahogi...main tumhe seher lejaungi...bahna pe tum rahogi...aur aapna padhai complete karogi...

 **Shreya:lekin aapke saath...nehi main aapko pareshan karna nehi chahati hun...rehene dijiye...**

 **Abhijeet:nehi shreya...pareshan to maine kiya he tumhe...mere hi wajase tum aaj problem main ho...**

 **Shreya:lekin kis adhikar se...agar gaon log puchhenge...aap mere kon ho...aap ke pass he koi jawab...**

 **Abhijeet:SAADI KARKE..**

 **Shreya:what?**

 **Abhijeet:hn...lekin trust me...main kabhi tumpe pati ka hak nehi jataaunga...bas jhuti saadi karke...tumhe yahna se lejaungi...tum bahna reheke aapni padhai b complete karsakte ho...**

 **Shreya:lekin..**

Abhijeet:lekin vekin kuchh nehi...tum chalraha ho mere saath...aur ye finall he...

Flashback end:

Shreya:usske baad humne jhuti saadi ki...aur uss gaaon se chale aaye mumbai...

Flashback start:

 **mumbai:**

 **Abhijeet home:**

 **Abhijeet and shreya reached their...**

 **Abhijeet:aao shreya...ye raha mera ghar...aaj se tum yahna rohogi...aur padhai karogi...hum kal jaake tumhare admission kardenge...**

 **Shreya nodded her head**

 **Abhijeet(seeing shreya):kya baat he shreya...pareshan lagrahe ho...**

 **Shreya:bo aapke family?...**

 **Abhijeet:mere family main koi nehi he...mere family bas cid he...aur bo log mere life he...**

 **Shreya:cid main kisiko pata he...humare saadi k baare me...**

 **Abhijeet:nehi abhitak bataya nehi...time aane se batadungi...tum chinta mat karo...aur bo raha tumhari room...jaao aur rest karo...**

 **Shreya:ok...**

 **Flashback end:**

 **Dhara:lekin shreya ye to jhuti saadi he na...phir tum sindur kyun lagate ho...?**

 **Shreya:usske pichhe b ek kahani he...**

 **Dhara:kya?**

 **Flashback start:**

 **Abhijeet:shreya...dinner ready he chalo aajao...Khane K liye...**

 **Shreya:baas aarahi hun...(came and sat )...aapko banane ki kya jarrurat tha...maine banaaleti sir...**

 **Abhijeet: it's ok...waise b mere haat ka khana...itna bura nehi he...(both smiled)...tum aaj khali ...kal se bana doge...**

 **Shreya:okkk**

 **To be continued...**

 **Keep loving**

 **Shreya mam**

 **Guys plzz support our cid...follow me on Instagram: janvi_shradha_fan_world...#savecid #wontletcidgo**

 **Thank you...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hyyyy...**

 **He guys...main bo flshback abhi start nehi karungi...sirf flashback main likhti hun...to boring lagta he...to bo flashback baad main padna...waise story main...thoda sa secret rehena chahiye...**

 **Dear ...my winter...thank u so much sweety...mujhe laga tha tum ye jodi pasand nehi karogi...lekin tumhe achhi lagti...ye baat jaaker mujhe achha laga...thanks**

 **Let's start story...**

 **Dhara :to tum dono ka...jhuti saadi hui thi ...to phir ye sindur ka kya...?**

 **Shreya:ye baat tumhe main...baad main bataaungi ...abhi bahat raat hochuki he...sojaate he...kal phir ghar jaana he...**

 **Dhara:thik he...lekin tum kes jaaogi...?**

 **Shreya:car book karke...bo to lene nehi** aayenge...nehi to sabki pata chaljaega...

 **dhara:thik he ...Good night...**

 **Shreya:hmm good night...Then both slept...**

 **Other side:**

 **Abhijeet sitting with closed eyes...raamu kaka came...(raamu kaka: servant)...**

 **Raamu(calling him): abhijeet beta...(no response)... abhijeet beta...**

 **Abhijeet(listened raamu's voice):hn kaka...sorry wo thodi aankh laggaya tha...**

 **Kaka:koi baat nehi beta...lekin kya hua tumhe...dukhi(upset) lagrahe ho...shreya beti se baat kiye the...kuchh kaha kya ussne...**

 **Abhijeet (lied):nehi nehi to...bas bo unki clg kal close he...to aaneke liye keherehi thi ...**

 **Kaka(happily):kya kal shreya beti aayegi...mujhe pehele bataana chahiye tha na beta...usske liye bazaar se masroom leker aati...usse bahat pasand he...**

 **Abhijeet:hn sorry main bhulgaya tha...koi baat nehi...bo to rehegi bahat din...aap kal Lee aana...**

 **Kaka:thik he...tum jao sojaao ...yahna pe kyun bethe ho...**

 **Abhijeet:hn bas jaaraha hun...aap b jaake sojayiye...**

 **Next morning:**

 **Abhijeet calls shreya...shreya received...**

 **Call:**

 **Shreya:hello...boliye...**

 **Abhijeet:tum ready hogayi ho...?**

 **Shreya:hmmmm**

 **Abhijeet:thik he...banha se taxi leker aajaao...Maine aaj leave liya hun beuro se...ghar pe hun...jaldi aajao...**

 **Shreya:jee...main bas 10 minutes main nikalti hun...**

 **Abhijeet:okkk...(call cut)**

 **Dhara:shree tumhari packing hogayi?...aur abhijeet sir call kiye the...kya bola...**

 **Shreya:hn packing hogayi...bo unhone leave liye he beuro se...bolrahe the jaldi aajaao...**

 **Dhara(naughtily):wa wa kya baat he...to humare jeeja jee itne romantic he...**

 **Shreya(shocked):what jeeja jee...dhara bo tumhari jeeja kab bangaye...aur issme romantic waali baat kya he?...**

 **Dhara:are aapke pati he bo...to humare jeeja jee he na...aur romantic waali baat ye he ki...aaj beuro se chhuti he...ghar main koi nehi he...bas tum aur mere jeeja jee...wow how romantic...**

 **Shreya(pulled her ear):achha...badmaash romantic nehi...**

 **Dhara:ahhh shree...achha baba sorry...mujhe chhod do...dard horahi he...**

 **Shreya:dard horahi he...ab to itne sab kuchh bolrahe the...ab kya hua...**

 **Dhara:dekho shreya...agar tum mujhe nehi chhodogi na...to main ab cid call karungi...ki tumne mujhe torture karrahe ho...jeeja jee ko b boldungi...**

 **Shreya:tum phirse...**

 **Dhara:are baba ab chhodo b...mujhe ghar jaana he...tumhe b late horahi he...**

 **Shreya:achha chal chhod diya...lekin aaneke baad tujhe dekhlungi...bahat nautanki banchuki ho...**

 **Dhara:okkk ...dekh lenaa...philala abhi tumhe jaana he...to jaldi niklo...uske baad main jaaungi...**

 **Shreya:thik he...(hugged her) I will miss u...plzzz call karna...**

 **Dhara:me too...okk main call karungi...byyyyy**

 **After some time ...shreya reached at abhijeet's house...knocked door...**

 **Abhijeet:sayad shreya aagayi...raamu kaka shreya aagayi...niche aayiye...(abhijeet opened the door)...(smiled) aao shreya...**

 **Shreya:thanks...raamu kaka kahna he?...**

 **Abhijeet:bo uper he ...aarahe honge...tum betho na pehele...**

 **Shreya sat down... abhijeet also sat beside shreya...**

 **Abhijeet:aur shreya aaneme koi taqlip to nehi hui...?**

 **Shreya:jee nehi...aap kese he? ...**

 **Abhijeet:main thik hun shreya...aur padhai kese chalraha he...**

 **Voice:kya abhijeet beta...(both turned)...humesha to padhai ko leke baate karte ho...phir bo yahna aate hi suru hogaye...aur b bahat baate he karne ke liye...**

 **Shreya smiled...goes n touched kaka's feet...**

 **Kaka:humesha Kush raho beta...kese ho beta...**

 **Shreya:main thik hun kaka...bahna sab log bahat achhe he...aap batayiye...aap kese he?**

 **Kaka:main thik hun beta...mujhe kya hoga... abhijeet beta he na mere pass...usske hote hue...mujhe kuchh nehi hosakta...**

 **Shreya looked at abhijeet...(himself)wo to he kaka...unke hote hue kisiko kuchh nehi hosakta...bo hero jo he...oops sorry hero nehi mere hero he...mera super hero...issiliye mujhe unse pyar hogayi...**

 **Kaka:beta ...tum aapni room main jaao...fresh hojao...tumhare liye kuchh he mere pass...**

 **Shreya:mere liye...lekin kya kaka?**

 **Kaka:tum jao pehele...ready hoke aajao...usske baad pata chaljaega...abhi nehi bataaungi...**

 **Shreya:okkk then...main fresh hoker aati hun...(shreya went from their)...**

 **Kaka(to abhijeet):beta ...tum b jaao...main tum dono K liye lunch banaadiya...ready hoke niche aajao...**

 **Abhijeet:hn kaka jaaraha hun...(abhijeet also went) ...**

 **Shreya room:**

 **Shreya freshun up... n sat in front of mirror...same time abhijeet entered...**

 **Shreya(got up seeing abhi):jee aap yahna?...aap aapne room main jayiye...fresh hoke niche chalna he...**

 **Abhijeet:shreya...mujhe tumse baat karni he...**

 **Shreya(avoiding any eye contact):baad main baat karte he...main to ab yehi rahungi kuchh din...**

 **Abhijeet:shreya plzz...ese avoid mat karo...kuchh din se fill karrahi hun...tum ajeeb behave kar rahe ho...kabhi mujhe avoid karte ho to...kabhi mere baat ko...ho kya gaya he tumhe...**

 **Shreya:kuchh nehi...Maine bola tha na...bo padhai K stress K bajase...aur koi b baat nehi he...**

 **Abhijeet(angrily):phir jhuth...phir se bahi baat...padhai padhai padhai...thik he mat bolo mujhe...ye tumhari life he...bologi ya nehi tumhari marzi...main hoti kon hun...**

 **Shreya:aap..(but abhijeet went from their angrily)...kese bataun aapko...mere dil main kya chalraha he...na hi bol paati hun...aur na hi chhupa paati hun...**

 **Kaka(loudly):shreya beta...niche aajao...**

 **Shreya:aati hun kaka...**

 **To be continued...**

 **Keep loving**

 **Shreya mam..**

 **Byyyy**


	7. Chapter 7

thanks **to all...**

 **Shreya(searching for abhijeet)(to kaka):kaka bo abhitak aaye nehi...aap unhe bulaaya nehi kya?**

 **Kaka:are main bhulgaya...koi baat nehi...abhi bulaata hun...**

 **Shreya:rukiye kaka...aap rukiye main jaati hun...**

 **Kaka:thik he...(shreya went )**

 **Abhijeet roo** **m:**

 **Abhijeet reading file...shreya moved towards abhijeet room ...**

 **Shreya knocked the door...abhijeet looked towards shreya ...but turned his face ...**

Shreya **again knocked the door...**

 **Abhijeet(angrily):shreya jao yahna se...mujhe pareshan mat karo...kaam he mujhe...**

 **Shreya:aap kaam baad mein kar lena...lunch karne ka time hogayi...chaliye...**

 **Abhijeet:mujhe bhuk nehi he...tum jaake kha lo...main baad mein kahungi...**

 **Shreya:nehi...plzzzz chaliye...aap ek baar kha lijiye...usske baad main kuchh nehi kahungi...**

 **Abhijeet (loudly+ angrily):shreya...tumhe ek baar mein...baate samajh nehi aata kya...Maine kaha na...main baad main khalungi...**

 **Shreya eyes full of tears...**

 **Shreya:aap mujhse Gussa ho na...lekin khana to kha lijiye...meri gussa khana K uper kyun utaar rahiye...**

 **Abhijeet:main kisike uper b gussa nehi hun...aur kyun hun main gussa...koi nehi he mera yahna...sab strangers he...main mar b jaau...to b kisiko koi farak...(cutted by shreya)**

 **Shreya(angrily +crying):kya bola aapne...koi nehi he yahna aapke...aur main kya hun...kuchh nehi lagti main aapka na...to thik he...main aaj hi chalajaati hun iss ghar se...**

 **Abhijeet:shreya...**

 **Shreya:thanku so much sir...thanks for your help...bahat kuchh kiya he aap mere liye...thank u...**

 **Abhijeet(felt guilty):shreya am sorry...so sorry...plzz meri baat ko bura mat maano...gussa main ye sab boldiya...sorry**

 **Shreya:nehi ...jayiye aap...pehele rula dete ho ...phir aake sorry bolte ho...**

 **Abhijeet (with puppy eyes):ab se nehi dalungi...sorry...**

 **Shreya smiled seeing abhijeet...**

 **Shreya:chaliye thik he...lekin ek condition he...aur condition ye he ki...aap aaj mujhe shopping k liye...leker jaenge...**

 **Abhijeet:ok madam...abhi chale...bhuk lagrahi he jorse...**

 **Shreya:,jee chaliye...(both moved towards dining table)...**

Kaka **:aagaye tum dono...itne late kyun kyun hua dono ko...**

 **Shreya:ese hi kaka...aap batayiye kya he mere liye...ab to bataa dijiye...**

 **Kaka:hmmmm...masrum...**

 **Shreya(excitedly):kya masroom!...o my god...thank u kaka...aap bahat achhe ho...**

 **Abhijeet:lo tum pagal ho shreya...agar koi tumhe masroom deta he...to bo insan bahat achhi he...aur koi naa de to bo bura...masroom se log ko characters certificate dete ho...(shreya smiled)...**

 **After sometime lunch finished...**

 **Shreya:aap bol rahe the na shopping jaenge...chaliye na plzzz...**

 **Abhijeet:hn shreya...kaka ko boldeta hun main...tum ready hoke niche aajao...**

 **Shreya nodded and went ...**

 **Abhijeet (to kaka):kaka...hum shopping k liye jaarahe he...jaldi aajaenge...hn aur aapko bahar jaana tha na aaj raat...**

 **Kaka:hn beta...**

 **Abhijeet:thik he...hum dono jaldi aajaenge...usske baad aap chalajaenge...**

 **Kaka:thik he...**

 **Shreya room:**

 **Shreya phone was ringing...she received...**

 **Shreya:hello dhara...**

 **Dhara:hn shreya...ghar pahanch chuke ho na?**

 **Shreya:hmm...aaker lunch b khatam karchuki hun...abhi ready ho rahi hun...**

 **Dhara: ready kyun?**

 **Shreya:bo hum dono... shopping k liye jaarahe he...to ready horahi thi...**

 **Dhara(naughtily):shopping ya aur kuchh shreya...kya luck he teri shreya...**

 **Shreya:dhara esa kuchh nehi he...**

 **Dhara:hn hn jhuth mat bol...sab pata he mujhe...aap unke saath jaarahe ho...kuchh to jarur hone wala he...hae ...**

 **Shreya:dhara ek baat hostel aajao...usske baad tumhe dekhti hun...bahat baate karne lag gaye ho...**

 **Dhara:achha...chal byy...enjoy your day...with my JEEJA JEE...ha ha ha ...**

 **Shreya: dhara (but call cut)...kaatdiya...(smiled )pagal...**

 **After some time:**

 **Abhijeet and shreya reached in shopping mall...**

 **Abhijeet:shreya...jao pehele tum dresses select karlo...uske baad mere...**

 **Shreya:thik he...(after shopping )**

 **Abhijeet:shreya chalo ghar chalte he...**

 **Shreya:hn (herself)hunnnn...mujhe Khane K liye nehi puchhe...bahar leker aagaye ...lekin Khane K liye puchh b nehi rahe he...shreya tera pati ek budhu he...**

 **Abhijeet giggled seeing shreya...**

 **Abhijeet:sach mein chalna he?...**

 **Shreya:hn to aur kya karna he...shopping to ho gayi...chaliye ghar chalte he...**

 **Abhijeet laughed loudly...shreya confused...**

 **Abhijeet:ha ha ha shreya...tum ha ha ha ha...sach mein ghar jaana chahati ho...ha ha ha...**

 **Shreya:kya matlab aapka...aap itna has kyun rahe he...chup rahiye...**

 **Abhijeet (controlling his laugh):shreya...mujhe pata he...tum jab b shopping k liye aate ho...bina kuchh khake tum wapas nehi jaate ho...**

 **Shreya dowened her head blushingly...**

 **Abhijeet:chalo kuchh kha lete he...usske baad chalte he...ha ha meri pyari shreya ...kitni cute ho tum...**

 **Shreya looked at him shockingly...**

 **Abhijeet :chalo...**

 **Shreya:yes yes bo mujhe cute kaha...aur meri shreya b kaha...wow...thank u God ...love u so much God jii...waise aap b bahat cute ho jee(abhijeet)...**

 **After some times...abhireya Reached to their house...**

 **In the car:**

 **Abhijeet:shreya tum ghar jao...mujhe kuchh kaam he...main chalta hun...tum kaka ko bhejhdena...unhe kahin jana he...**

 **Shreya:jee thik he...take care...**

 **After some times shreya in her room ...when door bell ring...**

 **Shreya:sayad bo aagaye he...(moved to downwards and opened the door)...but seeing abhijeet condition...she was shocked...**

 **Abhijeet(laughing madly):hy shreya...kese he BABY...ha ha ha...**

 **Shreya:aapne sarab(drinks) pike aaye ho...**

 **Abhijeet:nehi to...main kyun saraab paungi...main to choldrinks pi he...tum bhi na shreya...hahaha ...**

 **Shreya:aap pehele ander aayiye...aur bethiye...main nimbu paani leker aati hun...**

Abhijeet pulled shreya ...shreya crashed with his chest...

 **shreya trying to free herself from his grip...**

 **Shreya:aap ye kya kar rahe he...plzz leave me...**

 **Abhijeet:nehi...shreya tum bahat sunder lagrahe ho aaj...mujhe dekhne do...**

 **Shreya:dekhiye aap hosh main nehi he...plzz leave me...aap challe room mein rest kijiye...**

 **Abhijeet:tum b chalo...(shreya going to say something but)...kuchh mat bolo...chalo mere saath...(lifted her in his arms ...and moved towards room)**

 **Shreya:kya kar rahe ho aap...plzz chhoddiye...aap jab kal hosh main aayenge...to bahat pastaenge...plzzzz hosh main aayiye...**

 **Abhijeet:shreya chup...(entered in room and lied her in bed...and lights off)**

 **To be continued...**

 **Keep loving**

 **Shreya mam**

 **To kya hoga aage...jab subha abhijeet uthegi...to kesa hoga unke reaction...kya bo shreya se hate karenge...mujhe kuchh nehi pata...main kuchh nehi kehe sakti ab...**


	8. Chapter 8 abhijeet's first love

Thanks to all...

Happy Diwali to all...

Guest:hn u r right...but drunker ese hi hote he...ek to **khudh** galti karte he...phir **jab hosh aati he...dusro ko bolte he...lekin abhijeet sir to esa nehi he...nehi...**

 **Ok let's start story:**

 **Next morning:**

 **Abhijeet wakeup...and shocked seeing himself in shreya room...**

 **Abhijeet(slowely):main shreya K room main...main yahna kese aaya...kal to main ek case K liye bahar gaya tha...same time shreya entered...**

 **Shreya:aap uth gaye...ye lijiye nimbu paani...**

 **Abhijeet:nimbu paani kyun?...aur shreya main yahna kese...main kal wapas kab aaya...?**

 **Shreya:aap pehele ye paani pijiye...main bata ti hun...(shreya gave him water)...kal raat aap drink karke aaye the...**

 **Abhijeet (shocked):kya...drinks aur main kal raat...kya bakwas he shreya...**

 **Shreya:bahi to main puchh rahi hun...aap kal drinks kyun karke aaye the?...**

 **Abhijeet:shreya...tumhe pata he main drinks nehi karta kabhi...mujhe uss cheez se nafrat he...**

 **Shreya:to phir kal...aap yaad kijiye...bahar kuchh khaye the kya?...**

 **Abhijeet:are hn...main ek hotel pe gaya tha...sayad bahna pe kuchh gadbad hua hoga...**

 **Shreya:it's ok koi baat nehi...**

 **Abhijeet:bo shreya...kal raat humare beach...**

 **Shreya:kuchh nehi hua he...humare beach kuchh nehi hua he...bas aap nashe main the...to main aapko yahna le aayi...**

 **Abhijeet:okkk...thanks...main fresh hone jaaraha hun...ok...(abhijeet went out)...**

 **After that shreya locked herself...in her room...and cried slowely...**

 **Shreya:a'm sorry...mujhe maff kardijiyega...mujhe aapse jhuth bolna pada...lekin main aapko hurt karna nehi chahati thi...aapko agar pata chalta...ki kal raat kya hua tha...to mujhse kabhi baat nehi karte...aur aapne aapko hurt kardete...main aapko khona nehi chahati hun...I am sorry...sorry...**

 **After some days ...it's time to went back to hostel...**

 **Abhijeet:shreya ...aapna khayal rakhna...aur kisi baat pe...tension mat lena...thik time main sona...ok...**

 **Shreya:jee...aap bhi ...**

 **Shreya came back to hostel...**

 **Shreya room:**

 **Dhara and shreya conservation...**

 **Dhara:to batao shreya...kese rahi tumhari holiday...**

 **Shreya (smiled fakely):hmm achha tha...**

 **Dhara:achha ya bahat achha shre...jiju K saath the...to achha hi to hoga...waise kya kya kiya tum dono ne...**

 **Shreya (angrily):dhara...tere pass isske alawa ...aur koi baat nehi kya karne ko...jab dekho tab jiju jiju...yahna tu padhai karne aayi ho na...faltu K baat mat kiya karo...**

 **Dhara(shocked):shreya...kya hua he tumhe?...tum ese kyun bolrahe ho...**

 **Shreya:kuchh nehi hua he...aur tu mere jindegi main...dhakhal andaaji mat do...**

 **Dhara:achha ...teri life hnaa...ye teri life nehi...lekin shreya ek baat yaad rakhna...tum chahe jo b kaho...but main tumhari jindegi main...dhakhal anndaaji humesha karungi...kiunki tum meri dost ho...ab batao kya hua?**

 **Shreya started crying...tears were flow from her eyes...**

 **Dhara:plzzz shreya don't cry...tumhari aanshu main bardast nehi karpaati hun...plzz bol kya hua he...**

 **(Shreya tell her everything)**

 **Dhara:what?...shreya tum pagal ho kya...tumne ye baat bataya kyun nehi...agar unhe pata chal gaya to...kya hoga pata he na**

 **Shreya:mujhe uss din ki chinta nehi he...jo b hoga jarrur hogi...lekin main chahati hun...bo din kuchh din baad aaye...at least ye kuchh din...unke saath khush to rehesakti hun...**

 **Dhara:plzz** **shreya meri baat maano...abhi sab kuchh bol do...aur bo tumhe hate kyun karenge...tum dono husband wife ho...itna to hak he teri ...**

 **Shreya:he hum dono pati patni...lekin bo abhi tak ... bo mujhe aapna patni mana hi nehi ...he...**

 **Dhara:shreya ...kyun nehi manenge bo...hn main maanti hun...ki tumhari saadi mazboori main hui he...lekin ab ho to chuki he na...to tum dono kyun nehi maan lete ho...**

 **Shreya:KYUNKI WO KISI AUR SE PYAR KARTE HE...**

 **dhara(shocked):what?...pyar...lekin kis se...**

 **Shreya:unki ek dost...jab bo humare gaon main nehi gaye the...tabse...unke saadi honewala tha...lekin tab ek mission aagayi...humari gaon wali mission...iss bajase unhe saadi chhod ke jana tha...to ladki ki maa ne ek shart(condition)...rakhe the...**

 **Flashback:**

 **Abhijeet standing with his head down...**

 **Lady mother:tum meri beti se pyar karte ho na?...**

 **Abhijeet:jee aunty...**

 **Lady mother:to thik he...choose karo...meri beti ya mission...**

 **Lady:maa aap ye kya bol rahe he...**

 **Lady mother:tum chup raho...(to abhijeet)bolo abhijeet...meri beti or mission...kyunki tum agar mission main chalegaye...to saadi nehi hopaegi...aur humare ghar ki bezzati hojaegi...**

 **Abhijeet:main to bol raha hun ...bas main mission khatam hone K baad...(cut)**

 **Lady mother:no abhijeet... choose only one option...pyar ya mission...**

 **Abhijeet(himself):jo b hojae...main aapni deuty K saath ...gaddari nehi karungi...(to lady mother)mission...**

 **Lady(shocked): abhijeet...**

 **Abhijeet:mujhe maff kardena SHEETAL😉😉😂...lekin mere liye mission imp he...byyyy...mujhe bhul jana...**

 **Sheetal: abhijeet listen... abhijeet...**

 **Flashback end:**

 **Shreya:usske baad...sheetal ko uski maa ne London le gaye...uss din K baad...unki aur sheetal ki kabhi baat nehi hui...lekin bo abhitak usse nehi bhul paye...**

 **Dhara:what...itna sab kuchh hochuki he...lekin ye sab tumhe pata kese chala?...**

 **Shreya:unke dairy se...ek din mujhe milgayi thi...aur uss ladki ki photo b...lekin unhe ye baat pata nehi...**

 **Dhara:to shreya issme tumhari galti kya he... abhijeet sir tumhe kyun... itna dard de rahe he...tum unki patni ho...unka pyar paana teri hak he...**

 **Shreya:nehi dhara...bo kyun mujhe taqlip denge...unhe to pata b nehi he...ki I love him...**

 **Dhara:teri future ka kya shreya?...kya karoge tum...**

 **Shreya:tab ki baat tab dekha jaega...bas abhi unke saath rehena chahati hun...unke saath baat karna chahati hun...same time shreya phone ringing...**

 **Call:**

 **Shreya:hello...**

 **Abhijeet:shreya...tum achhe se pahanch gaye na...**

 **Shreya:jee...**

 **Abhijeet:good...aur koi b problem ho...to plzzz call karna...ok...**

 **Shreya:jee...**

 **Abhijeet:chalo thik he ...bye...**

 **Shreya:bye...**

 **Dhara:he God plzzz...meri dost ko kabhi dukh mat dena...sab kuchh thik kardena plzzzz...uske koi b taqlip nehi hona chahiye plzz...**

 **To be continued...**

 **Keep loving**

 **Shreya mam...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all...**

 **After 2 months**

 **Shreya study was completed ...aur bo sab ghar jaanewale the...**

 **Dhara:shreya...finally aaj ghar jaanewale time aageya...2 years se ghar se dur...finally aaj se ye tension gayi...**

 **Shreya:hmm...tum kya karogi isske baad?**

 **Dhara:mujhe to DMLT main bahat interested hun...to usski padhai karungi...aur tum?**

 **Shreya:maine socha nehi...bo jo kahenge(abhijeet)...bahi karungi...**

 **Dhara:shreya...tum sach kab bataogi sir ko?...tumne kuchh socha he...in sab ke baareme...**

 **Shreya:pata nehi...main kehepaungi bhi ya nehi...mujhe bahat dar lagrahi he ...unhe sach pata chalega to kya hoga...**

 **Dhara:shreya mere baat suno...tum sab kuchh bol do...main sure hun... abhijeet sir tumhe accept karenge...tumhare saadi hochuki he...aur abhijeet sir ke pyar unse dur he...ab koi bhi pareshani nehi...**

 **Shreya:pata he dhara...phir bhi dil nehi maanti...**

 **Dhara:tum ab bol do...phir tum dekhna... abhijeet sir raaji hojaenge...main sure hun...lekin ab tumhari marzi...tum karogi ya nehi...ye tumhare uper depended...ok?**

 **Shreya nodded her head...**

 **Shreya(thought):sayad dhara thik keherahi he...mujhe unhe boldena chahiye...hmm main boldungi...uske baad jo hoga dekha jaega...**

 **Dhara:ok shreya ...chalti hun...aapna khayal rakhna...mujhe call karna...okk**

 **Shreya:hmm...tum bhi aapna khayal rakhna...thank u...tumne mujhe bahat himmat di ho...**

 **Dhara:all right shreya...bye...**

 **Shreya:bye...(dhara went out)...same time shreya's phone rang...it's none other than abhijeet...shreya received...**

 **Shreya:hello...**

 **Abhijeet(happily):shreya...tum kab aaoge ghar...sab jaa chuke honge...tum bhi jaldi se aajao...**

 **Shreya (confused):main jaldi jaaungi...lekin aapko kya hua?...aap itna kyun has rahe he...**

 **Abhijeet:are shreya kya batau tumhe...tum bas ghar aajao...ek esi news he na...tum bhi shun k khush hojaoge...**

 **Shreya:really...to phir aap abhi batayiye...main ghar tak intezaar nehi kar paungi ...**

 **Abhijeet:nehi shreya...tum jaldi se ghar aajao...main bolunga uske baad...**

 **Shreya:thik he...waise main bhi ek baat kahungi aapse...**

 **Abhijeet:great...to tum jaldi se aajao...phir beth K baat karenge...**

 **Shreya:okkk...main nikalti hun abhi...(call cutted)**

 **Shreya:main aaj aapko boldungi...ki mere dil main kya he...aur uss raat k baareme bhi...**

 **Others side:**

 **Abhijeet:tum bas jaldi se aajao shreya...main ye baat tumhe... jaldi se kehena chahata hun...**

 **After some hour:**

 **Shreya reached in abhijeet's house...knocked door... abhijeet opened...**

 **Abhijeet:shreya tum aagaye...aao..**

 **Shreya:raamu kaka ?**

 **Abhijeet:bo kuchh din K liye...unke gaaon gaye hue he...aaj jaenge kuchh din K baad...**

 **Shreya (sitting on sofa):aap kuchh batane wale the na...ab boliye...main pagal hochuki hun...ye baat sunne k liye...**

 **Abhijeet:are are shreya break to maaro...tumne abhi abhi aaye...jao pehele fresh ho ke aajao...**

 **Shreya:lekin...**

 **Abhijeet:shreya...it's my order...**

 **Shreya (cutely):yes sir...(both smiled)...**

 **After sometime...**

 **Shreya:ab boliye...kya baat he?...**

 **Abhijeet:nehi pehele tum batao...kya batane waale the...**

 **Shreya:nehi aap pehele...uske baad main...aap kitne intezaar karenge aur ...ab bol bhi dijiye...**

 **Abhijeet:ok done...main pehele bolta hun...shreya first of all sorry...Maine tumse ek baat chupaya he...**

 **Shreya (confused):konsi baat?...**

 **Abhijeet:maine ek ladki se pyar kar raha tha...ye baat main tumhe kabhi bataya nehi...sorry...**

 **Shreya:it's ok...mujhe pata tha...aapke dairy se...maine gaati se padhliya tha...**

 **Abhijeet:lekin kab?...**

 **Shreya:humari saadi ki kuchh din baad...aap kiske chinta mat kijiye...aur boliye kya bolna tha...**

 **Abhijeet:shreya...bo mujhe abhitak nehi bhuli...abhi bhi bo mujhse pyar karti he...**

 **Shreya:aapko kese pata?...**

 **Abhijeet:mujhe usski call aaya tha...kal subha...**

 **Flashback:**

 **Abhijeet reading newspaper...when suddenly his phone rang...**

 **Abhijeet:iss time kon ho sakta he...dekhte he... received call...**

 **Hello... inspector abhijeet here...who is this?...**

 **Caller:hello abhijeet...**

 **Abhijeet:jee...**

 **Caller:tum mujhe itne jaldi bhul gaye...main SHEETAL😂😂😂😜😜 hun...**

 **Abhijeet (teary):sheetal...kyun kiya call...aaj main yaad kese aagaya...**

 **Sheetal: abhijeet ese mat bolo...I love u...main tumhe bhul nehi paarahi hun...**

 **Abhijeet:tumhe bhulna hoga...tumhari mama k liye...unhe pata chalegi to bo tumhe datenge...phone rakho...**

 **Sheetal:ek min abhijeet...tum mujhse pyar karte ho ya nehi?...**

 **Abhijeet:pyar karunga bhi to kya...tum mujhe nehi milne wale na...**

 **Sheetal: abhijeet tum galat soch rahi ho...mom bhi maan gaye...ab hum India aarahe he...tumhare ghar...mama tumse baat karke...saadi fix karne waali he...**

 **Abhijeet:sach main?..**

 **Sheetal:hn...hum log parso aarahe he...**

 **Abhijeet:thank u sheetal...love u so much...plzz jaldi aajana...ab wait nehi hogi...**

 **Sheetal:hmm mujhe bhi...bye abhijeet...**

 **Abhijeet:bye...**

 **Flashback end:**

 **Shreya eyes full of tears...**

 **Abhijeet:bas bo log kal aarahe he...main bahat khush hun shreya...bahat khush hun...itna khush ki...kahin khushi se pagal naa hojaungi...**

 **Shreya(controlling herself):achha he...main bhi bahat khush hun...**

 **Abhijeet:shreya...main kal tak wait nehi kar paaraha hun...waise shreya tum kuchh bolne wale the na...bolo ab...**

 **Shreya:nehi...hn main ye bol rahi thi ki...main decide karliya ki kya padhungi...**

 **Abhijeet:to kya socha tumne...?**

 **Shreya:hmm ...main doctor ki padhai karungi...**

 **Abhijeet:wow shreya...ye to achhi baat he...ok shreya tum lunch karlena...main chalta hun beuro k liye...**

 **Shreya nodded her head...Abhijeet went ...**

 **Shreya locked the door...sat down ...cried loudly...**

 **Dard bhara dil mein itna ke**  
 **Rone ko dil karda**  
 **Tere bina bejaan sa ab toh**  
 **Hone ko dil karta**

 **Tujhe chaha Rabb se bhi zyada (x2)**  
 **Phir bhi na tujhe paa sake**  
 **Rahe tere dil mein magar**  
 **Teri dhadkan tak na jaa sake**

 **Judke bhi tooti rahi**  
 **Ishqe di dor ve**  
 **Kisko sunaaye jaa ke**  
 **Toote dil ka shor ve**

 **Maahi ve mohabbatan sachiyaan ne**  
 **Mangda naseeba kujh hor ae**

 **Shreya:pata tha...esa hi kuchh hone wala he...aur sach main hogayi...ab main kya karu...aapse bol bhi nehi paayi...aur na hi aane pass rakh paarahi hun...kya karu main ab...**

 **To be continued...**

 **Keep loving**

 **Shreya mam**


	10. Chapter 10

Hy guys...so so sorry for late update... **...lekin maine** **sorry kyun bol rahi hun...I know aap sab log story ko bhul chuke ho...okkk whatever... let's start story...**

 **Night:**

 **Abhijeet returned from beuro...knocked door...shreya opened...**

 **Shreya (smiled fakely):aap aagaye...Main kabse wait kar rahi thi...**

 **Abhijeet:Hn shreya... bahat thak gaya hun...jaraa paani laado plzzzz...**

 **Shreya:okkk...aap bethiye main laati hun...**

 **Shreya bring water...gave it abhijeet...**

 **Abhijeet:shreya ...tum dinner kar chuke ho na?...**

Shreya: **kese kha lungi...aap to nehi aaye the na...aap bhi khana khaya nehi hoga...Main chalti hun...aap Khane aajayiye...**

 **Abhijeet:thik he...Main fresh hoker aati hun...(abhijeet went away from their )...**

 **Shreya (pov):kese kha leti...aaj to sayad last he...aapke saath khana khaana...kal se** **to sheetal aajegi...aap uske saath time spend karenge...**

 **After that both had their dinner...**

 **Next morning...**

 **Abhijeet:shreya...**

 **Shreya:jee...**

 **Abhijeet:shreya ...sheetal aagayi ...Main usse lene jaata hun...**

 **Shreya (sadly):thik he...(abhijeet went out)...**

 **Shreya sat down with a thud...**

 **Shreya:ab sab kuchh khatam...sab kuchh...Main kya karu...Main nehi rehesakti aapke bina...(loudly)..kya karu main...**

 **Same time shreya phone rang...it was from dhara...**

 **Shreya (controlling herself):hello...**

 **Dhara:shreya...mujhe na tumse baat hi nehi karni...bola tha na call karne ke liye...call kyun nehi kar rahi ho...**

 **Shreya:sorry wo main...(cutted by dhara)...**

 **Dhara:o ohh samajh gayi...jiju K saath busy the...koi baat nehi...chalo main maff kiya...lekin kabhi kabhi...doston ko bhi time diya karo...**

 **Shreya:sorry...aage se dhyan rakhungi...**

 **Dhara:(felt something wrong):shreya...kya baat he?...kuchh pareshani si lagrahe ho...kuchh hua he kya?...**

 **Shreya:nehi to...kuchh bhi nehi ...tum bhi na...kuchh bhi sochte reheto ho...**

 **Dhara:nehi shreya...plzz jhuth nehi...kuchh na kuchh to hua he...tum mujhe jhuth nehi bol sakte ho...ab bolo...**

 **Shreya:dhara...Maine kaha na ...esa kuchh bhi nehi he...jyada sawal mat karo...bye...baad main baat karti Hun...**

 **Dhara:shreya listen...hello shreya...hello...nehi shreya kuchh to hua he...aur ye baat pata laga ke rahungi...main aarahi hun shreya...tumse milne...**

 **At station:**

 **Abhijeet:kahna gayi...(seeing sheetal) are wo rahi...sheetal...**

 **Sheetal:abhijeet ...(to her mom)...mom dekho abhijeet...Chaliye...(calling abhijeet) abhijeet...**

 **Sheetal ran and hugged abhijeet...**

 **Abhijeet(slowely):kya kar rahe ho...aunty dekh rahe he...**

 **Sheetal:ohh...sorry sorry...sorry mama...**

 **Sheetal mom :it's ok beta...(to abhijeet) abhijeet beta...sorry for everything...mujhe tumhe esa bolna nehi chahiye thi...mujhe maff kardo...**

 **Abhijeet:are aunty ...aap sorry mat kahiye...it's ok...okk abhi ghar chale...**

 **Sheetal:thik he chalo...**

 **Abhijeet's place:**

 **Car stopped ...in front of abhijeet's house...**

 **Sheetal:but abhijeet...tum hume yahna kyun laaye...?**

 **Abhijeet:aaj aap log yahna pe rahiye...kal chale jaaenge... please...**

 **Sheetal mom: thik he...**

 **Knocked door ...shreya opened...**

 **Sheetal: abhijeet...ye kon he?...**

 **Abhijeet:wo sheetal...Main tumhe sab sach...(cutted by shreya)...**

 **Shreya:jee main yahna ki naukarani hun...**

 **Abhijeet (murmuring):naukarani...**

 **Sheetal:ohh achha...lekin kuchh din baad ...tumh nakri chhodna padegi...uske baad to main hun...MERA ABHIJEET ka khayal rakhne...**

 **Shreya (felt a pinch in her heart)...jee**

 **Abhijeet:aunty sheetal...aap log jayiye...fresh hojayiye...**

 **Sheetal:thik he chaliye Mom...(they both went)...**

 **Abhijeet:ye sab kya he shreya?...tum naukarani...**

 **Shreya:aur kya bolti...**

 **Abhijeet:sach bol dete na hum dono...bo samajh jaati...**

 **Shreya:nehi...aapko mere kasam...unhe sach nehi bataenge** **...**

 **Abhijeet:lekin kyun?**

 **Shreya: please...aap bas unhe sach mat bataana...au kuchh mat puchiye...ye meri last wish he aapse... rakhenge nehi kya...**

 **Abhijeet:shreya tum...**

 **Shreya:aap jaake sofe pe bethiye...Main aap tino k liye...coffee banati hun...**

 **Abhijeet (thought):ye shreya ko kya hua...ye ese kyun bol rahi he...kahin ye mujhse pyar...are nehi nehi...ye sab kya soch raha hun main...**

 **After some time...**

 **Sheetal:waise tumhari naam kya he?**

 **Shreya:jee shreya...**

 **Sheetal:ohh sweet name...dekhne main bhi bahat sweet ho...phir naukarani kyun...kuchh aur bhi kar sakte the na...**

Shreya: **ghar main bahat mushqil ...Main hum log rehete he... issiliye jo kaam milgayi usse kardiya...**

 **Sheetal:ohh achha...padhai nehi ki ho kya...**

 **Shreya:nehi...bas 3 tak padhai ki he...**

 **Abhijeet (pov):bas karo shreya...aur kitna jhuth bologi tum...**

 **To be continued...**

 **Keep loving**

 **Shreya mam**

 **Itna hi...but next chapter...sure long likhungi...sorry for short chapter...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hy all...sorry for super duper late...so sorry guys...**

 **Dear ardhchhaya:I miss u yar...plzz come back...tumhare bina ff...Main to soch bhi nehi sakti...jaldi se exam khatam karke aajao...**

 **Next chapter:**

 **Next morning:**

 **Sheetal: abhijeet ...to hum log chalte he...kal se tumhare ghar pe he hum dono...ghar bhi jana he na...**

 **Abhijeet:are tum ese kyun bol rahe ho...ye tumhari ghar bhi to he...**

 **Sheetal:nehi ...abhi hone K liye...kuchh din baaki he...abhi nehi he...**

 **Abhijeet:achha thik he...bas main jara ...kuchh time k liye ...bahar jaaraha hun...mere aaneke baad...aaplog chale jaenge ...ok?**

 **Sheetal:thik he abhijeet...tum jaao ...**

 **Abhijeet bid a good bye to sheetal...and leave...**

 **Other side:**

 **Dhara:main aagayi shreya...ab tujhse milke hi rahungi...aur jaanker rahungi ...ki tujhe kya hua he...**

 **She reached their... and rang the door bell...**

 **Sheetal opened the door...**

 **Sheetal:yes ...who are you?**

 **Dhara(confused):(herself)ye kon he...(to sheetal)bo shreya...**

 **Sheetal:ohh shreya...aap shreya se Milne aaye ho...thik he ander aao ...Main usse bulati hun...waise pehele baar dekhrahi hun...naukarani se Milne koi aayi he...**

 **Dhara (shocked):naukrani...aap ye sab kya ...(cutted by shreya)...**

 **Shreya:dhara tum yahna ...**

 **Sheetal:lo shreya aagayi ...tum dono baat karo...Main chali ...(she left)...**

 **Dhara:shreya ...(again cutted by shreya)...**

 **Shreya:dhara tum betho ...Main tumhare liye juice laati hun...bahat dur se aaye ho...thak gayi hogi...**

 **Dhara:shreya...**

 **Shreya :are ruko yar...jo bhi bolna he baad main...abhi pehele juice laati hun...**

 **Dhara (angrily):shut up shreya...just stop this ...kya socha he tumne...baat ko badal ke ...mujhse sach chhupa logi...**

 **Shreya:nehi yar ...esa kuchh b nehi ...**

 **Dhara:ye sab kya he shreya?...ye ladki kon he...aur tum naukarani...sach bolo shreya ...kya he ye sab...**

 **Shreya:BO LADKI UNKE GF HE...**

 **Dhara:what?...matlab abhijeet sir k gf ...O my god really shreya?**

 **Shreya:hn sach he...yahi he sheetal...jisske baareme main tumhe bol rahi thi...**

 **Dhara:lekin shreya bo yahna...bo to chaligayi thi na abhijeet sir ko chhodke ...phir yahna abhijeet sir k ghar main?...**

 **Shreya told her everything...**

 **Dhara(shocked):what?...shreya itne sab kuchh hogaya ...aur tumne mujhe bataya bhi nehi...kya main itni ajanabi hogayi ...**

 **Shreya:nehi yar ese mat Socho...ab he kon mere pass tumhare alawa...bo to ab kisi aur K hojaenge...**

 **Dhara:aur tumhare pyar ka kya shreya...**

 **Shreya(downed her head):mera kya...Main bahat khush hun ...mera pyar khush he na...bo khush to main bhi...**

 **Dhara:hun ...(dhara sat their staring shreya...shreya could not bear anymore...hugged dhara and cried)...(she rubbed her palm on her back...consoling her...after sometime...shreya composed herself...and pattered from hug...)**

 **Shreya:am sorry...**

 **Dhara:yehi he teri khushi shreya...teri khush tere aanshu main ...bahat achhe se dikhrahi he mujhe yar ...**

 **Shreya :to kya karu main dhara ...bo kisi aur se pyar karte he ...aur abhi unke pyar unke pass he...**

 **Dhara:tum jaaker jiju ko bol kyun nehi dete ho?...**

 **Shreya:nehi dhara ...Main ese nehi karsakti ...itne din baad...unke pyar unki mila he...main agar kuchh b step lu ...to sheetal phirse dur çhalijaegi...**

 **Dhara:shreya...tu itni achhi mat ban...nehi to sab kuchh khatam hojaega ...sab kuchh ...tera pyar tujhse dur hojaenge**

 **shreya** **:hone do...jo b hona he hone do...**

 **Dhara and shreya did not noticed that...someone listened their conservation...**

 **Someone:what... shreya ka pyar ...itni badi baat ...(left)**

 **Shreya:dhara tum betho...Main kuchh leker aatihun tumhare liye...shreya left for juice...**

 **Dhara:ye kya hogaya ...esa nehi hona chahiye tha...ye bilkul bhi galat he...ab shreya ka kya hoga bhagban ...**

 **Shreya crashed with someone ...**

 **Shreya(seeing abhijeet):aap ...aap kab aaye? ...**

 **Abhijeet:kyun main nehi Aasakta...**

 **Shreya:aap ese kyun bol rahe he...ye to aapka hi ghar he...**

 **Abhijeet:mere ghar main log... mujhse jhuth bolte he...aur mujhe kuchh pata nehi he ...**

 **Shreya:aap ye sab...**

 **Sheetal: abhijeet...kya hua chila kyun rahe ho...shreya K uper...**

 **Abhijeet:kuchh nehi ...**

 **Sheetal:okk...abhijeet hum log nikalte he...**

 **Abhijeet:thik he ...Main aap log ko chhodke aata hun...**

 **Sheetal:are nehi nehi ...hum chale jaaenge...tum tension mat lo...**

 **Abhijeet:thik he chalo ...bahar tak to chhodke aata hun...**

 **Abhijeet and sheetal left ...**

 **Shreya:kya hua he ...ese behave kyun kar rHe the...(felt a hand on her solder )...(seeing dhara)dhara tum...**

 **Dhara:hn main...shreya main ab chalti hun...bahat late hogayi he ...mama dhund rahe honge ...**

 **Shreya:thik he ...chalo but kuchh kha ke to...**

 **Dhara:are nehi shreya...Main kha k hi aayi thi...ab nikalti hun...**

 **Shreya:thik he ...**

 **After sometime:**

 **Sheetal and dhara ke jaane K baad ... abhijeet aur shreya ghar K ander aate he...**

 **Shreya**

 **Abhijeet:shreya mera haath chhodo...**

 **Shreya:nehi ...pehele aap boliye ki ...aapko kya hua he?**

 **Abhijeet:ye tum mujhse puchh rahe ho shreya ...kitni bholi ban rahe ho tum ...itni badi baat tum mujhse chhu paya kese?...**

 **Shreya:maine chhupa...lekin kon si baat?...**

 **Abhijeet:yehi ki TUM MUJHSE PYAR KARTE HO...(shrey waz shocked)...kya hua chup kyun hogaye...bolo ...**

 **Shreya:aPko ye sab kese pata chala...?**

 **Abhijeet:maine tumhari aur tumhare dost...ke baate sun liya tha...ab bolo shreya...ki ye sach he...**

 **Shreya:hn ye sach he...Main aapse bahat pyar karti Hun...lekin aap chinta mat kijiye ...Main aapse pyar karti Hun...lekin main kabhi ye nehi kahungi ki...aap bhi mujhse pyar kijiye...**

 **Abhijeet:lekin tumne ye baat ...mujhse chhupayi hi kyun?...**

 **Shreya:mujhe dar tha...ki kahin aap mujhse dur na hojao...bas issiliye nehi batapayi...**

 **Abhijeet:bahat galat kiya tumne shreya...bahat der kardiya tumne ...ab kya hoga...**

 **Shreya:kya hoga ...kuchh nehi...aap tension mat lijiye...aap sheetal se saadi k liye ...ready hojayiye...**

 **To be continued...**

 **Sorry guys ...but kya karu...aap logo ko to pata hoga na...ki medical study kitni difficult he...uper se exam bhi he...maff kardena ...**

Keep loving

shreya mam


	12. Chapter 12

**Dear dhara sorry sweetu** ... **for short chapter...and for late update ...man nehi hota bade wale lekhne ko...ek to study ...uper se itni kam reviews ...achha chhodo ...tumhare liye update kar rahi hun...R U haapy now...**

 **Next chapter...**

 **Shreya :ye sab chhoddiye ...aur aap ready hojaayi ye...Main bhi jaake ready hojaati hun...hum shoffing k liye chalte he...bahat jaldi aapke saadi hone waali he...abhi se shoffing suru kar dete he...aur ye kuchh pal main aapke saath bitaane chahati hun...itni hak to banti he na meri...(looking at abhijeet's eyes)**

 **Abhijeet:(also looked at her eyes)...shreya relax hum sheetal se baat karte he...saare baat bata dete he ...aur**

 **Voice :kya bataoge beta ...**

 **Abhijeet and shreya turned ...shocked seeing kaka...**

 **Abhijeet:kaka aap...aap kab aaye ?...**

 **Kaka:hn beta...abhi abhi aaya...gaon main sab thik thak he...tum dono K yaad aaraha tha to aagaya...but tum dono kya baate kar rahe the...**

 **Shreya:kaka...(touching his feet)...(kaka:khush raho)...aap kese ho...aane me bahat der kardiya aapne ...Main yaad nehi aarahi thi kya aapka...**

 **Kaka(smiled):are nehi nehi beta...timhari yaad aayi...issiliye to aagaya...aapni beti ke pass...tum dono kese ho?...**

 **Shreya (smiled fakely):hum bahat achhe he kaka...aap chaliye kaka ...aapne room main rest kijiye ...bahat dur se aaye ho na...**

 **Kaka:are nehi...tum ghar K bahat kaam kar rahe honge...abhi main aagaya hun...ab se tum rest karo...mujhe mere kaam karne do...**

 **Abhijeet:kaka shreya thik keherahi he...aap jaake rest kijiye...baad main kaam karlena...jayiye aap...**

 **Kaka:ohh ohh achha thik he ...tum dono manenge nehi...Main jaaraha hun...**

 **Shreya:aur kaka hum dono bahar jaarahe he...kuchh der baad aajaenge...thik he ...**

 **Abhijeet:but mujhe kahin nehi jaana...tumhe jaana he to jao...**

 **Shreya:aap chup rahiye...kaka aap jayiye rest kijiye...**

 **Kaka:thik he (left)..**

 **Abhijeet (angrily):shreya ...Maine bola na mujhe kahin nehi jaana...force mat karo mujhe ...Main chalta hun ...mujhe kuchh aur kaam he...**

 **Shreya:dekhiye aapko jaana hoga...saadi ko bahat kam bakta he...aur ye finall he ...aap nehi jaoge ...to main jabardasti leke jaaungi...**

 **Abhijeet:shreya...tum aapna pyar...(cutted by shreya)**

 **Shreya(angrily):kya pyar hnaa kya pyar...bas tabse pyar pyar lage rakhe ho...nehi karti main aapse pyar...samjhe aap...aur main pyar karti hun to kya hua...kya aap mere liye sheetal ko chhod sakte he...nehi chhod sakte he na...to faida nehi iss pyar ka...**

 **Abhijeet:shreya...**

 **Shreya(crying):main aapke saamne haath jodti hun...jo horaha he usse hone dijiye...nehi shirf hum dono ko nehi...sheetal ko b bahat dard milegi...plzzzz ...chaliye aap ...I know aap mere liye ye sab kar rahe he...but mujhe nehi chahiye aapk eheshan...Main akeli rehesakti hun...jaise pehele thi...**

 **After shreya left ...abhijeet(himself):sach main shreya...tum ladkiyon ko pehechana bahat mushqil he...kya kar rahe ho tumhe khudh b pata he ...pagal hogayi ho shreya tum...**

 **Shreya(coming near abhijeet)...chaliye...Main ready hogayi hun...late horaha he...**

 **In car ..**

 **Abhijeet was driving ...shreya was sitting beside him... they both were silent ...**

 **Agar Tujhse Juda Hona Kismat Meri**  
 **Hai Agar Tanhaaiyaan Hi Sohbat Meri**  
 **To Lo Ho Gaye, Juda Tujhse**  
 **Khafa Khud Se**  
 **Ab Na Milenge Tujhe Hum Kabhi**

 **Ab Na Milenge, Tujhe Hum Kabhi**  
 **Hum Kabhi, Hum Kabhi..**

 **Dhoop Mein Yoon Hi Main Jalta Tha**  
 **Firta Main Rahta Tha, Dar Badar**  
 **Tu Mila, Ishq Ki Chhanv Mein**  
 **Mujhko Panah Mili, Kuchh Pahar**

 **Sukoon Yoon Mila**  
 **Ki Lagne Laga, Tu Hai Wo Duaa**  
 **Abke Milega Mujhe Rab Yaheen..**  
 **Abke Milega Mujhe Rab Yaheen..**

 **Abke Ke Milega Mujhe Rab Yaheen..**  
 **Rab Yaheen, Rab Yaheen..**

 **Oh Yeah..**  
 **Oh Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah..**  
 **Oh Yeah..**  
 **Oh Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah..**

 **Tu Subah Andheri Raaton Ke**  
 **Baad Ki Pahli Fazar..**  
 **Tu Junoon, Dil Mein Chhupa Tha Jo**  
 **Khul Ke Wo Aaya Hai Nazar**

 **Kismat Se Gila, Nahi Ab Raha**  
 **Falak Mil Gaya**  
 **Dil Ko Mili Hai Dhadkan Abhi..**  
 **Dil Ko Mili Hai Dhadkan Abhi..**  
 **Dhadkan Abhi..**

 **Tere Bin Ho Na Sakega Guzara**  
 **Mil Bhi Gaye To Bhi Tay Hai Kinara**  
 **Na Doori, Na Nazdeeki..**  
 **Na Doori, Na Nazdeeki..**

 **Car stopped near shopping mahal ...**

 **Abhijeet:shreya tum chalo...Main car park karke aata hun...**

 **Shreya nodded her head...**

 **But some drunker peoples comments shreya...**

 **Person 1:o hello madam ...akeli ho kya...jaraa hame b nazar do...**

 **Shreya:shut up...aapk ghar maa behen nehi he kya...**

 **Person 2:he na ...but tu nehi he ...chal chalte he ghar...**

 **Shreya:u stupid...(slapped him)...aaj se ye thapad yaad rakhna...aurat koi khelna nehi he...dur raho aurat se ...nehi to ese hi thappad khaenge...**

 **Person 2:ye tumne achha nehi kiya...bahat bura kiya...aaj to tu gayi kaam se...are pakod usse...**

 **Shreya:nehi chhodo mujhe...achhe se bol rahi hun chhodo mujhe...just leave me...**

 **Voice:chhod do usse...(** **Shreya was happy seeing abhijeet)...himmat kese hui ...usko haat lagane ki...**

 **Person1:tu kon he be...chal jaa yahna se...humare beach main mat aa...nehi to jaan lejaunga...jaa jaa...are are ek min ...kahin tu ishki aashiq to nehi he na...**

 **Abhijeet:aapni jawan sambhal k baat kar...aashiq nehi PATI HUN MAIN uska...(shreya looked at abhijeet with lovable eyes)...**

 **Person 2: hahahaha...jokes maarne ko tujhe aur koi nehi mila...ye patni he teri hnaa...to uski maang main sindoor kahna he ...bol bol...(shreya looked down)...aur tu chahe uske pati ho ya na ho...tu ese kon he jo hum tujhse darenge...jaa jaa aapna ghar jaa...**

 **Abhijeet:kon hun main hnaa...jaan na he na tum dono ko...to phir thik he...cid senior inspector abhijeet ka naam to suna hi hoga...**

 **Person 2:hn to...tu uske naam leke hame daraa mat...**

 **Abhijeet:uske naam kyun lungs ...bo to khudh main hi hun...ye dekh lo...(they both are shocked seeing his I'd card)...**

 **Person 1:are bhago...ye sach main abhijeet he ...**

 **Abhijeet:are are kahna ...kahna bhag rahe ho dono...thodi police station chalo...aap dono K khatir daari karni he...**

 **Person 1:sir hume maff kardijiye sir...galti hogaya...plzz hume maff kardijiye...aage se ese galti nehi hoga...Bhagban jii K kasam...**

 **Abhijeet:thik he ek chance deta hun...sudhar jao ...nehi to...**

 **Person 2:jii sir...thank u ...(both left)...**

 **Abhijeet:shreya tum thik ho na?...(shreya nodded her head)...chalo ...**

 **To guys kya hoga...kya sach main abhijeet saadi karlega...to kya hoga shreya ka...jaan ne K liye wait kijiye...**

 **To be continued...**

 **Keep loving**

 **Shreya mam**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hy** **all...**... **thanks to all for ur precious reviews...**

 **Next chapter:**

 **shreya:chaliye pehele aapk dresses chhose karlete he ...phir sheetal K liye aur mere liye...aur kaka k b lena he ...**

 **Abhijeet:shreya...mera man nehi he ...Main yahna hun ...tum jaake chhose karo...(shreya:lekin)...plzzz shreya...**

 **Shreya:thik he ...Main chhose karlete hun...but aap ek baar dekhenge ...phir hum usse lenge ...**

 **Abhijeet:okkk...**

 **Shreya went to Janes site...and select some beautiful dresses ...same time a lady came towards shreya...**

 **Lady:excuse me beta...Main tumse kuchh puchhsakti hun?...**

 **Shreya:jii aunty...puchhiye kya puchhni he...**

 **Lady(seeing abhijeet):bo tumhare pati he na?...(shreya:hn ji)...tum bahat lucky ho beta...jo tumhe ese pati mila he...**

 **Shreya:hn...but aap ye sab kyun bol rahe he...aur aap unhe jaante kese ho ?...**

 **Lady:hn bahat achhe se ...aaj uske bajase mera beta jinda he ...aur hum log k pass paisa (money )he...uss din agar bo nehi hota...to pata nehi kya hota ...**

 **Shreya :matlab ?...**

 **Lady :bo mera bachha ko bachaya tha kidnapper se...aur hum bahat garib the...lekin iss bête ne ...mera beta ko padhaya...hume rehene k liye ghar diya...uske bajase mera beta bahat achha job paayi...ab hume koi b dhukh nehi...maa beta achhe se reherahe he...aaj agar hum dono bahat khush he to...shirf aur shirf uss k liye...kab saadi hui tum dono ki ?**

 **Shreya :ji bo 2 saal hogayi he...**

 **Lady:bahat achha kiya tumne beta... abhijeet jaisa insaan koi b nehi he...Maine aaj b dekha ...bo kaise tum un drunkers se bachaya...**

 **Abhijeet site :**

 **Abhijeet:ye shreya abhitak gayi kahna ...dresses choose karne main itna time...ye lady kon he uske saath...koi problem nehi to nehi...mujhe jaaker dekhna padega...**

 **Shreya side :**

 **Lady :aur beta kesa chalraha he sab?...**

 **Shreya:hn bah...(cutted by abhijeet)...**

 **Abhijeet(excitedly):are rinu aunty aap...**

 **Lady(happy seeing abhijeet):are Abhijeet beta...tum aagaye...hum dono ab tumhare baate hi karrahe the...waise aaj bahat din baad ...tumhe dekh kar achha laga...tum to aapni aunty ko bhul gaye ho beta...**

 **Abhijeet:are nehi aunty esa nehi he...bas kaam K pressure reheta he...to mil nehi paata hun...aapk beta kese he...**

 **Lady:bahat achha he...aapni saadi hogayi aur bataya nehi tumne...waise bahat sundar he tumhari patni...(seeing shreya)...ekdam se chand K tarha...**

 **Abhijeet looked at shreya and she also...a cute eye look take place ...**

 **Lady(smiled seeing them):(cough)... (both came from dream world )...okk beta main chalti hun...bhagban Kare tum dono humesha khush raho...aur humesha saath raho...**

 **Shreya (thinking sadly):ye nehi hosakta...hum dono kabhi ek saath nehi rehepaenge...ye to bas kuchh din k saath he...**

 **Lady:ok beta chalo bye...take care both of u...**

 **Abhijeet:bye...(lady left)...shreya agar dresses chhose karsakte ho...to hum ladies site chale ...**

 **After sometime shoffing was finished...**

 **In car :**

 **Abhijeet:shreya ...tum car main kyun beth gaye...mujhe pata he ...tum jab b bahar aate ho...kuchh kha k hi jaate ho na...phir aaj kya hua...bina kuchh khaye hi ...car main Beth gaye...**

 **Shreya:bo shreya marchuki he ...aaj jo shreya aap dekhrahe he...bo koi aur he ...uski aadat b change hochuki he...aap ghar chaliye ...bahat late hogayi he...**

 **Abhijeet drove car to their home silently...shreya also sitting silently... ..**

Main hoon gumsum tu bhi khamosh hai  
Sach hai samay ka hi sab dosh hai  
Dhadkan dhadkan ik gham rehta hai  
Jaane kyu phir bhi dil kehta hai  
Jee le zara, jee le zaraa  
Kehta hai dil jee le zara  
Aye humsafar, aye humnawa  
Aa paas aa jee le zara

Hai zindagi mana dard bhari  
Phir bhi isme ye raahat bhi hai  
Main hoon tera aur tu hai meri  
Yunhi rahe hum, ye chahat bhi hai  
Phir dil ke dil se, pul kyu toote hain  
Kyun hum jeene se itne roothe hain  
Aa dil ke darwaaze hum khole  
Aa hum dono jee bhar ke ro le  
Jee le zara, jee le zaraa  
Kehta hai dil jee le Zara

 **Abhijeet 's house:**

 **Dono ghar k ander aate he ...aur kaka se baat karte he...**

 **Shreya:kaka ye lijiye aapke dress...**

 **Kaka:lekin beta ...mere liye kyun ...Main kya karunga iss ko...**

 **Shreya:ghar main saadi hone wali na...**

 **Kaka:saadi (confused)...lekin kiske?...**

 **Shreya:bo unke saadi ...bahat kam time he na ...**

 **Kaka:beta ye kya bolrahe ho...lekin abhijeet k saadi hochuki he...tum uski patni ho...phir se saadi kiske saath...(Shreya told him everything)...lekin beta phir tumhare kya ?...tum kya karogi...**

 **Shre:kuchh nehi ...Main yahna se çhalijaungi ...lekin. Kaka aap mujhse wada kijiye...ki ye sab k baareme** **aap unki kuchh nehi bolenge ...,...**

 **Kaka:lekin. Beta...**

 **Shreya:plzzz kaka...**

 **Abhijeet room:**

 **Abhijeet sitting with closed eyes ...thinking about shreya...**

 **Abhijeet:kahin main shreya K saath... galat to nehi kar raha hun ... Mujhe kuchh samajh main nehi aaraha he...kya karu main ...kya sahi kya galat...**

 **Abhijeet 's heart:hn galat karrahe ho...bahat galat kar rahe ho tum shreya K saath...bo tumhare patni he ...tum kisi aur se kese saadi karsakte ho...**

 **Abhi's mind:kyun nehi karsakta...bo pyar karta he sheetal se ...aur bo b issko pyar karti he ...**

 **Abhi's heart:pyar shreya b to karti he...aur to aur patni he bo iss ki...saadi hui he dono ki...**

 **Abhi's mind:hn to situation kuchh esa tha...ki saadii karni padi..** **...isska matlab ye nehi ki ...dono humesha saath rahe ...**

 **Abhi's heart :nehi abhijeet esa mat karna...bo bahat achhi he ...tum agar usse chhod doge to...bo marjaaegi...tum ek baar aapne aapse puchho ...ek baar aankhe band karke dekho...kisiki chehera nazar aarahi he...shreya K ya sheetal ke...**

 **Abhijeet closed her eyes and saw shreya...**

 **Abhijeet:hn ye sach he...I am in love with shreya...lekin sheetal ka kya...kya bolu main usse...(pause)chahe jo b ho ...main ye saadi nehi karunga...Main sheetal ko sorry kehedunga...aur shreya se aapni dil k baat ...yes ...**

 **To guys hogayi aapke abhijeet sir ko ...shreya se pyar... lekin kya shreya accept karegi...kese rahegi shreya K reaction?**

 **To be continued...**

 **Keep loving**

 **Shreya mam...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hy. ...sorry for so much late ...kuchh problems k bajase ... update nehi de paarahi thi...**

 **Next chapter:**

 **Abhijeet mentally prepared for propose...**

 **Abhijeet:ek kaam karta hun...abhi sayad shreya so gayi hogi...kal subha baat karunga usse...kal main tumhe ...bol ke hi rahunga shreya...kal jarrur ...**

 **Abhijeet slept with a great smile...**

 **Next morning...**

 **Abhijeet wake up...and was shocked seeing watch ...**

 **Abhijeet:omg omg...itna late hogaya aaj...mujhe aaj shreya se. ...aapna dil k baat kehena he...Aur ye nind he ki...koi baat nehi ...abhi jaata hun...**

 **Abhijeet fresh hota he ...Aur shreya ke pass aata he...but bo shreya ko kahin bhi...dikh nehi pata he...**

 **Abhijeet:ye shreya gayi kahna...kaka se puchhta hun...(loudly)...kaka kaka...**

 **Kaka:hn abhijeet beta...kya hua?**

 **Abhijeet:kaka bo shreya kahna he...usse kabse dhund raha hun...but bo kahin nehi ...dikha de rahi he...**

 **Kaka:are beta...Main bhi nehi dekha usse subhe se...sayad aapni kamre main hogi...so rahi hogi sayad...**

 **Abhijeet:so rahi he...itne der tak ...thik he kaka...Main usse dekhkar aata hun...aap breakfast ready rakhiye...**

 **Kaka:thik he ...(Abhijeet left)**

 **Shreya room:**

 **Abhijeet enterd with :shreya...shreya...kahna ho tum...(himself) shreya yahna per b nehi he...phir gayi kahna...ek kaam karta hun ...call karta hun shreya ko...(ghar K bahar jaane wale the ki...ek paper dekha aur usse uthaya)...ye kya he?...**

 **Letter:**

 **To**

 **A great person of my life**

 **First of all thanku so much...aapne mere saath bahat diya...mujhe padhaya likhaya...aaj agar main top student hun...to shirf aapk bajase...aaj agar jinda hun...to bhi aapke bajase...aapne meri jitne help kiye...koi aapna b nehi karte...but abhi mujhe jana he ...aapse bahat dur...kal raat ko jab aapne ...khudko bol rahe the ki...aap mujhse pyar karte he...bahat achha laga mujhe ...lekin ye galat he ...sheetal aapse pyar karti he...usse agar ye baat pata chalegi to kya hoga...uske mama b bahat dream dekhte he...aap dono ke saadi ko leker...issiliye mujhe jana pada...aap humesha khush rehena uske saath...mere liye chinta mat karna...mere pass aapke yaado he...jinko le ker main jindegi jee lungi...I love u always ...I will miss u...bye...take care...**

 **Your's shreya...(itna haq to desakte ho)**

 **After reading this ... Abhijeet sat down like a statue...tears contineously flowing from his eyes...**

 **Abhijeet:esa nehi hosakta ...tum mujhe chhodke nehi jaasakte ho...nehi jaasakte ho shreya...I can't live without you...(loudly)nehi jaasakte ho tum...**

 **Listenedabhijeet's voice ...kaka ran towards abhijeet...**

 **Kaka:beta ...kya hua beta...tum ro kyun rahe ho...Aur kya hua shreya ko...bolo beta... abhijeet beta...**

 **Abhijeet:kaka...shreya chaligayi ...mujhe humesha k liye chhodke...mujhse dur chaligayi kaka...**

 **Kaka:kya...(same time abhijeet's phone rang)...**

 **Abhijeet (controlling himself):hello...**

 **Other site:abhijeet main Raj...sheetal K dost bol raha hun...**

 **Abhijeet:hn boliye ...**

 **Other side: abhijeet actually...kese bolu tumhe ...mujhe samajh nehi aaraha he...**

 **Abhijeet:jo b baat he ...direct boliye plzz...**

 **Other side: actually sheetal is dead ...she is no more...**

 **Abhijeet(again shocked):dead...ke...se?**

 **Other side:ek car accident main...aaj shopping k liye jaa rahi thi...tab hi ye accident hui...Aur bo ab ...**

 **Abhijeet (throwing cell phone):nehi...mere sab kuchh khatam kaka...sab mujhe chhodke chale gaye...sab chale gaye...**

 **After 5 years:**

 **Papa...**

 **A cute smile appear in abhijeet's lip ... listening papa from a 7 years old boy...**

 **Abhijeet:aagaya mera bachha school se...kesa raha aaj k din?**

 **Son:bahat achha tha papa...pata he aapko papa ...Main first aaya hun exams main...**

 **Abhijeet (smiled):are ye to hona hi tha...afterll mera beta he...first to hoga hi...Aur vacation start hogayi na?**

 **Son:hn papa... vacation start hogayi...papa hum kahin ghumne chale...plz papa...**

 **Abhijeet:thik he beta...jarur jaenge hum ghumne...aap chalo khana kha lo...**

 **Son:thik he ...(son left)**

 **Abhijeet:shreya kaash tum mere saath hote...tum ,main aur adi hum tino bahat khush rehete...kahna ho tum shreya...kahna dhund hu main tumhe...**

 **Other site:**

 **Siya...**

 **Siya:ji mama...**

 **Shreya:tum sidhI betho na...mujhe oil lagana do...**

 **Siya:per mama mujhe khelna he ...mere teddy ke saath...**

 **Shreya:siya pehele oil lagne do...phir khelna teddy ke saath...chhodo usse ...**

 **Siya:per...**

 **Shreya:thik he ...nehi khelti main...(made a cute face)...**

 **Shreya(smiled):nautanki... ( after finished...siya ran away from her mama)...**

 **Shreya:ye ladki bi na...sab ne usko badmaash banaadiya he...uff kya karu main iss ladki ki...(herself)aaj agar uske papa hote...to bhi kitna pyar karte ...ekdam se pari banjaati unki...lekin ye hum dono k kismat main nehi he ...pata nehi bo kese honge...I know ...sheetal ke saath bahat khush main rehete honge...**

Har Waqt Dil Ko Jo, Sataye, Aisi Kami Hai Tu...  
Main Bhi Na Jaanoon Ye, Ki Itna, Kyun Laazimi Hai Tu...

Neendein Jaa Ke Na Lauti, Kitni Raatein Dhal Gayin  
Itne Taare Gine Ki Ungliyaan Bhi Jal Gayin…

Humnawa Mere, Tu Hai Toh Meri Saansein Chalein,  
Bata De Kaise Main Jiyunga Tere Bina,

Humnawa Mere, Tu Hai Toh Meri Saansein Chalein,  
Bata De Kaise Main Jiyunga Tere Bina,

Tu Akhiri Aasnoo….O Yaara… Hai Akhiri Tu Gham…  
Dil Ab Kahan Hai Jo.. Dobara.. De Dein Kisi Ko Hum…

Apni Shaamon Me Hissa, Phir Kisi Ko Na Diya…  
Ishq Tere Bina Bhi Maine Tujh Se Hi Kiya….

Humnawa Mere, Tu Hai Toh Meri Saansein Chalein,  
Bata De Kaise Main Jiyunga Tere Bina,  
Faasle Na De, Ki Main Hoo Aasre Tere,  
Bata De Kaise Main Jiyunga Tere Bina….!

Aazma Raha Mujhe Kyun, Aa Bhi Jaa Kahin Se Ab Tu Kaise Main Jiyunga Tere Bina...  
Seene Me Jo Dhadkanein Hain, Tere Naam Pe Chale Hain, Kaise Main Jiyunga Tere Bina

Humnawa Mere, Tu Hai Toh Meri Saansein Chalein,  
Bata De Kaise Main Jiyunga Tere Bina,

 **To be continued...**

 **To new twist ...siya to abhijeet aur shreya K beti he...lekin ye adi kon he... abhijeet second marriage to nehi karli...lekin uska beta to 7 saal k he...phir kisika bachha he bo...kya abhijeet aur shreya phirse mil sakte he...sabke answer ek he ...next update jo ki jaldi hoga...**

 **Are hn ek question...ek new member aayenge group main...aap log kisko dekhna chahenge ?**

 **SACHIN**

 **VINNET**

 **RAJAT**

 **KEVIN**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hy...dharu sorry na ...Main bahat busy thi ...maff kardena behena ...and guys really so sorry...I know main humesha excuse maangti hun😊😁...ok stop meri bak bak ...chalte he next chapter ko...**_

 _ **Next chapter...**_

 _ **Adi:papa...aap ne kaha tha...ki hum ghumne jaenge ...chaliye na papa chalte he... please...(with a cute face)...**_

 _ **Abhijeet (smiled):thik he beta...but main ACP sir se ...baat to kar lun ...Agar bo chhuti nehi denge...to phir hum kese jaenge...**_

 _ **Adi:thik he ...but papa mujhe b ...aap saath leker chaliye...Main kahunga aapke Acp sir se...bo chhuti de denge...**_

 **Abhijeet:but beta...Main karlunga na baat...**

 **Adi(worning tone):...(like chhota abhijeet)...papa aap mujhe saath lerahe he ya nehi...**

 **Abhijeet (act like scarred):sorry sorry ...galti hogaya maharaja...le jaaunga aapko mere saath...maff kardijiye mujhe...**

 **Adi:thik he thik he maff kiya...ab chaliye chalte he ...**

 **Abhijeet:ji chaliye...(both went out )...**

 **Beuro:**

 **All were doing their work...abhi and adi entered...**

 **Freedy(seeing adi):are mera raja beta ...**

 **Adi:freedy uncle ...(ran and hugged him)...freedy uncle mera chocolate?** **...**

 **Freddy:are are sorry beta...Mere pass aaj nehi he ...but le aata hun abhi ...tum ruko yahna ...**

 **Adi:it's ok uncle ...aap chinta mat kijiye...mujhe nehi chahiye chocolate...**

 **Freedy(smiled):are ese kese ...mere pass jo he ...phir usse kon khaega?...**

 **Adi:(cutely):matlab aapke pass he...phir aap mujhse jhuth kyun bola ...issiliye aapko punishment milega...**

 **Freedy:nehi na beta ...mujhe maff kardo ...agali baar se esa nehi hoga...pakka**

 **Adi:nehi nehi ... punishment aaj milega ...Aur punishment ye he ki ...aap ko aagli baar ...do chocolate dena padega mujhe...**

 **Abhijeet and all smiled...**

 **Freedy:achha thik he ...Main 2 chocolate dunga...ok ab mera bachha khush? ...**

 **Adi:bahat...(all smiled)**

 **Voice:kya ho raha he yahna ?...ye beuro he ghar nehi...**

 **Adi:aagaye Hitler (slowely)...abhijeet :shhhhhhhhh adi...**

 **Acp:kisne mujhe hittler bola ...kon he bo ...saamne aao ...**

 **Adi:nehi to kisine b nehi bola ...aap galat sun liya sayad ...**

 **Acp:achha ...abhi deta hun tumhe ...Adi k bachha ...**

Adi:kya hero ...aap aate aate chilate ho...dekho sab kese chup hogaye ...aap hitler jaise kyun hote he...

Acp:lo dekh lo ...aaj tak koi acp ko chup nehi karapaya...but isse to dekho...aate aate mujhe chup kardeta he ... (all smiled )

Adi:hn thik thik he ...waise b main aapse kyun daru...Main cid ACP k dost hun...uss ACP se sab log darte he ...aap b to darenge na ...

ACP:ok mere dada jii...maff kardijiye hume ...

Adi:thik he maff kiya ...waise main aapke pass ek kam se aaya hun ...mere papa ko chhuti chahiye ...Aur aap mana nehi karsakte ...

Acp:ab kya karsakte he ...uper se order jo aagaya ...ab to chhuti dena hi padega ...but mere ek condition he ...

Adi:hn pata he pata he ...Case aaya to wapas aana padega ...right ?

Acp:are wa ... abhijeet tumhare beta...tumse b jyada smart he ...

Adi:hn wo to hun ...(to abhijeet)papa chaliye ...hum ghar chalte he ...hero ne to permission de diye ...

Abhijeet:hn chalo ...(both left)

Shreya house:

Siya:mama ...aaj to uncle aayenge na ?

Shreya:hn bachha. ...

Siya :aur aunty b ...aur pooja b...

Shreya:hn meri maa ...sab aayenge aaj ...tum bahna jaake khelo ...Aur mujhe aapna kaam karne do...

Siya:per mama (cut )

Shreya:siya...

Siya:ok jaati hun mama ...aap hitler mat ban jao ...

Same time doll bell rang ...

Siya :mama meri aunty aagaye ...uncle pooja sab aagaye ...hureeeeeee...

Abhijeet site :

Dono ghumne jaate he but... raaste main abhijeet ko...ek criminal ne goli maardete he...

Adi:papa ...papa uthona papa ...papa (crying loudly)...😭😭😭😭

One person:beta ro mat ...hum abhi aap ke papa ...ko medical le jaaenge ...ro mat beta ...

Adi:papa ...

Second person:are ambulance aagayi ...uthao usse ...(to adi):beta aap b chalo ...

In hospital:

Adi crying contineously...some peoples around him... obvious they are our cid officers ...

Acp:adi beta ro mat ...dekhna aapke papa ko kuchh nehi hoga...bo jaldi thik hojaenge ...

Adi:hero mere papa ...mere papa (cryingly)...

Acp:saant ho jao bachha ...(to Kevin)...Kevin tum adi ko ghar le jao...usss kuchh khila dena ...ramu he ghar main ...wo khana bana chuka he...thik he ?

Kevin:ok sir ...

Adi:nehi main nehi jaunga ...mere papa ko chhod ke ...Main mere papa K pass rahungi ...

Acp:adi beta ... abhijeet k chinta mat karo ...hum log he na papa K pass...tum Kevin uncle k saath jao...aapne hero k baat nehi maanoge kya...

Adi nodded his head in yes ...

Kevin:chalo beta ...aao mere saath ...(Both left)

Abhijeet house :

Kevin:beta tum yahna wait karo ...ramu kaka abhi khana leker aayenge ...Main Zara ye ...abhijeet sir k samaan rakhke aata hun...

Adi:uncle aap mujhe dijiye ...mujhe papa K room main kaam he ... please...

Kevin:thik he ye lo ...

Adi came to abhijeet 's room ...but adi jab aata he room main ...tab bo ek cheez se takes jaata he ...Aur gir jaata he ...tab bo ek diary dekhta he ...

Adi:ye kya he ? (Dairy padhta he aur ) shreya ...matlab shreya papa ...(wordless)...

To be continued...

Keep loving

Shreya mam

Your's pooja


	16. Chapter 16

Hyyyyyyy... **pata he sab gusse main...but main kya karti ...exams rehegayi thi...aur to aur ...meri two friends ff se gayab he...un dono ke bina ff main man nehi lagti...wo dono humare pyare dareya writers ...ardhchhaya and khushi...missing them badly...arch to Meri power girl he...uske bina to Bilkul man nehi lagta...issiliye ff aana bhi chhod di thi...really sorry guys...but ab sayad ardhchhaya kabhi wapas nehi aayegi...uske saare stories adhuri rehegayi...jesw dareya k story.**

 **Main aaj k baad story update karungi...sach kahu to mujhe bhi achhe nehi lagte...abhi sir aur shreya di k jodi banake...infact main to story daya sir ko soch k likhti hu...kyunki main abhi sir ko imagine hi nehi karpaati hu...bas Meri pyari si gudiya ke liye...ye couple per likhna padha...isska matlab ye nehi ki...i am a fan of abhireya jodi...**

 **Now stop meri bak bak...** and **agar main wapas phirsw gayab hogayi to...mujhse insta pe dm karlena... . ...**

 **Phir milte he ..bye ..take care**

 **My insta I'd ...(check my bio)**

 **Take care all**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hy guys ...kese ho sa?...bahat gusse main ho na...kya kare yahna aane ka man nehi karrahi thi ...sabkuchh badal gaya he yahna pe ...maff kardena mujhe...**

 **Believe nehi horahi ki...ye story ko 1 year hogayi ...phir b complete nehi hopaayi ...mere alsipan ke wajase😂😂😂...but jaldi khatam karneki koshishkarungi...**

 **Next chapter ...**

 **kevin:are ye adi beta kahna gaya...shirf bag rakhne main itne time...kahin kuchh problems to ne he...jaaker dekhna padega...**..(loudly) **adi beta...adi ...**

 **Jab wo adi ke room main gaya...to adi ko dekh ke shocked hogaya...adi ro raha tha...**

 **Kevin:are adi beta...maine kaha na ro mat...abhijeet sir thik hojaenge...wo jawaz cid officer he...unhe kuchh nehi hosakta...**

 **Adi(with full of tears):uncle...aap sab ne mujhe dhoka diye...aap sab mujhse ...itne bade baate chhupane laggaye...**

 **Kevin(shocked):kya bol rahe ho beta...hum log kya kiya...konsi baate chhupaye...?**

 **Adi:shreya ke baareme bol rahi hu...ye kyun nehi bataya mujhe koi...ki papa k saadi shreya se hui thi ...kyun uncle?**

 **Kevin:what?...abhijeet sir k saadi shreya...kya ye sab beta...abhijeet sir ke saadi kab hui ...aur ye shreya kon he?**

 **Adi diary ko kevin ko diya**

 **Adi:ye dekho uncle...main sab padh liya...issme sab kuchh likha he... ab bhi kya aap mujhe jhuth bolenge uncle**

 **kevin dairy padhke shock ho jaata he**

 **kevin:mujhe belive karo beta .ye sab baareme mujhe kuchh nehi hi beuro main kisiko bhi(pause) ek min beta ismme likha he ki unke saadi ke baareme unhone kisiko nehi bataye shirf ek insaan ko hi iss baareme pata he .aur wo he ramu ramu kaka ko sab pata he**

 **voice:hnnn**

 **kevin and adi turned back**

 **adi:dadu**

 **ramu kaka:hn sab pata he .sab se leke shreya ke dur jaane ki ...**

 **kevin:kyaaaa..lekin ye baat sabse chhupaya kyun aap ?sabke bole kyun nehi.**

 **ramu kaka:kyunki abhijeet beta ne mana kiya tha...ye baat wo kisise bona nehi chahata tha..kyunki unke saaadi mazboori main hui achanak hogayi ki wo kisiko bata nehi paaya**

 **kevin:omg ...but kaka shreya ab he kahna?**

 **kaka:pata nehi wo jabse gayi he tabse ye ghar ke saare khushi chali gayi ..abhijeet beta tabse hasna bhul gaya..bas tum sabke aur adi ke khush rakhne liye humesha khush rehene ki acting karne kabhi raat ko bahat late aata tha aur bina kuchh khaye hi so jaata tha.**

 **Adi:hume shreya mama ko wapas laana hoga...kese bhi karke ..**

 **Kavin:kyaaaa...lekin ye kese possible beta...humko to ye bhi nehi pata ki wo kahna he...bas pata chal jata ...to hum kuchh kar paate...**

 **Adi:uncle aap cid se ho na (like a hiitler)...ab to ye kaam aap hi karoge ...shreya mama ko dhundke laaoge ...**

 **Kavin:but (seeing adi's face)...thik he beta ...main dhundunga tumhare mama ko ...ab tum sad mat hojao plz...**

 **Adi:main thik hu uncle...ab to tab jyada khushi hogi ...jab shreya mama wapas aayenge...**

 **Kavin:aayenge jarur..i promise (hugged adi)**

 **Shreya's place**

 **Shreya opened the dooor...a cute smile appear on her face...seeing her bestie after a long time ...**

 **Shreya:PURVI (hugged her)...(after sometime broke)...kesa he re tu ...kitne din baad mile hum ...kitne alag lagrahe ho tum ...aur itne sunder lagrahe ho ...**

 **Someone coughed**

 **Man:ahem ahem ...shirf aapke purvi nehi ...hum bhi aaye he ...humse bhi baat karlo...**

 **Shreya:are aapko kese bhul jae JEEJA JI😂😂😂😂...**

 **Man:kya shreya ...tujhe kitni baar bola he ...mere maam leke bulaya kar...tere JEEJA ji se pehele...main tere dost hu ...**

 **Shreya:are mazak tha...gussa na kar...aur batao kese he tu?**

 **Man:aapke dost ke kripaa se...thik thak he abhitak. ..baad ka pata nehi (looking towards purvi)...**

 **Purvi(angrily):SACHIN**

 **Shreya and sachin laughed loudly**

 **Purvi:bas bas jyada mat haso dono...aur shreya tu kya bahar khadi karke rakhegi Hume. ...ander aane nehi doge...**

 **Shreya:(realized) are sorry...main bhi na ...aao ander aao ...tu itne din baad aayi...to tujhe dekhte hi sab bhul gayi...**

 **Siya:aur mujhe b bhul gaye saare...(makes a cute face)...**

 **Purvi:are meli bachi ...kon bhul gaya tumko ...main aapni bachi ko thodi bhul sakti hu ...hn but sayad aapke uncle bhul gaye the...(to sachin)...abhi mere mazak udaa rahe the na...**

 **Siya:hn uncle aap bhul gaye ...katti aapse ...main na aapse baat nehi karungi...(make angry face)...**

 **Sachin:are yaar purvi ye galat he ...(purvi:bilkul sahi he)...(to siya) are beta main nehi bhuli aapko...achha thik he ...aap merese narax ho na ...to main jo choco laaya hu...usse kon khayega...**

 **Siya(suddenly):kya choco...main khaungi main khaungi...( shreya like he bhagwan ye ladki bhi na)...(sachin smiled and gave her chocolate)...**

 **Shreya:ab tum logo ka Khatam hogaya ...to Chalo tum log jao aur fresh hojao ...main dinner banane jaati hu...are purvi pooja kahna he?...**

 **Purvi:kal papa usse yahna chhod denge...aaj raat kahin jana tha use papa ke saath ...to unke pass rehegayi ...**

 **Sachin:hn aapni maa jaise hi he...bas ghumna aur ghumna ...(seeing purvi's angry face)...mera matlab kitna achhi he na...aapne maa jese pyari ...**

 **Shreya:tum dono kabhi nehi sudhroge...chalo jao jaldi ...fresh ho ke aajao ...**

 **To kya hoga aage...kese milenge shreya aur abhijeet...kese dhundega kavin shreya ko...phir adi he kon ...ye sabke answer to mujhe bhi nehi pata. ..kyunki main pehele kuchh nehi sochti hu...story likhte time jo manme aati he ...wo likh deti hu ...so stay tuned**

 **Keep loving**

 **Janvi mam**

 **Your's pooja**

 **Listen GUYS...main soch rahi hu ki ...isko dareya story bana dete he...ab meko bhi achha nehi lagta...in dono k uper story likh ker...kya kehete ho?...review karke jarur batana...**


	18. Chapter 18 (rula ke gaya ishq tera)

hey **guys... THANKs for 21 reviews...And guess WHAT?...mere na 200 reviews hogaye...thanks to each and everyone ...sry for late wish ...actually medical ke padhai ...pata he na kitne mushqil...phir Ussme insta I'd. ...aur phir personal kaam ...but mere story ko itne...intrest deke padhne k liye ...aap sabko dil se sukriya ...**

 **Aur rahi baat story k couple k to...yaar maine socha ki change kardu...lekin bahat kuchh change karna padega...phir to sabko problem hogi ...issiliye ye story khatam kardungi jaldi...aur uske baad shirf dareya story...lekin mere new couple k story ko...aap logo ne bahat pyar diya ...5 writers ke favourite main he...i know jyada nehi he ...lekin mere liye bahat he ...**

 **Let's start our story...**

 **Hospital:**

 **Adi:(to abhijeet) papa...utho na papa...aap aapne beta ko akele chhod diya...main Aapke bina nehi rehesakta papa...aap thik hojao na ...phir main aapko kuchh nehi hone dunga..plz utho na papa...**

 **(Still no response from abhijeet)**

 **Adi:aapko pata he papa ...mujhe shreya mama k baateme ...sab pata chal gaya ...aap thik hojaoge to ...hum dono milke unhe dhudenge...kahin se b dhund lenge ...phir hum log milke rahenge...**

 **Somewhere:**

 **Man:dekho ye place kitna sunder he...jab bhi mujhe tension hota he ...main yahna aajatau...uske baad saare tension khatam...**

 **Lady:acha ji ...yahna aake tension dur karte ho ...tabhi maine ...aapko jyada tension nehi dekhi kabhi ...**

 **Man:haha...tumhare aane se pehele koi nehi the...cid family ke ilawa ..lekin unhe aapna problems batake ...tension nehi dena chahata tha...to yahna aake mind thik karleta hu...**

 **Lady:acha chalo na aur uper chale ...bahna se nature aur bhi achhi lagegi ...**

 **Man:nehi nehi ...aur uper nehi ...bahna khatra he ...**

 **Lady:hahaha...mumbai ke senior inspector abhijeet ...ko iss unchai se dar lagta he ...hahaha ...**

 **Man:ji nehi ...mujhe nehi ...mujhe aapke chinta he ...**

 **Lady:aap chal rahe he ya nehi?...phir main akeli jaati hu ...aap tiger ho to main bhi ...kisise kam nehi ...(abhijeet ke baat ko andekha karke...uper chalne lagi...)**

 **Abhijeet:yaar tum sunte kyun nehi ...ek number ke jiddi ho tum...ruko main bhi aata hu ...**

 **Lady:abhijeet mujhe pakdo ...agar tum jeete to ...tum jo kahoge main maanungi. ...aur agar main jeeti ...to jo main kahungi ...aap wo karoge ...**

 **Abhi:nehiiii...tumhe kaha na yahna khatra he...niche chalo pehele...phir jo kahoge ..main wo karunga ..plz chalo ...**

 **Lady:nehiiiiiiiiiii (ran)...abhijeet pakdo... (but achanak uske per kish jaati aur ...)**

 **Abhijeet:shreyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Present time:**

 **At hospital:**

 **Abhijeet jorse shreya chilata he ...aur uth jaata he ...aur usse pata chalta he ki ...ye bas uske ek dream tha...**

 **Adi:papa...(crying+happy)...papa aap thik hogaye...papa...**

 **Abhijeet came to reality ...**

 **Abhijeet:adi ...kya hua ...main hospital main ...aur tum ro rahe ho ...kya hua he mujhe ?...**

 **Adi hugged abhijeet ...**

 **Adi:papa aapko goli laga tha...doctor uncle ne kaha ...ki aap coma main ho ...papa main bahat dar gaya tha PAPA...**

 **Abhijeet:adi beta ...main thik hu ...aapko pata he na ..aap papa kon he ...aur jisske pass aapke jese bete ho...usko kya hosakta he ...**

 **Adi:papa ...aap ruko main doctor uncle ko bulake aata hu... (adi went out)...**

 **Abhijeet(silently):to ye mera sapna tha...(remembering sonething) omg ...adi ke saamne maine shreya k naam le liya...adi ne sayad dhyaan nehi diya ...barna abtak puchh liya hoga ...thank God...shreya tum kahna pe ho ...kaash tum uss din mujhe chhod k na gaye hote...to adi ko akele sab kuchh sehena nehi padta...**

 **(Tabhi doctor,adi aur kevin aate he)**

 **Doctor abhijeet ko check karte he ...**

 **Doctor:hn ye bilkul thik he ab ...but inhe rest ki bahat jarurat he ... aap thik ho?**

 **Abhijeet:yes doctor ...main thik hu ...thank u so much ...**

 **Doctor:are thank u mujhe nehi ...aap thank u bhagwan aur adi ko boliye...aur aapke saare officers ...waise maanna padega ...aap bahat lucky ho ...jo aapko ese family mila he...aur ese beta mila he ...**

 **Abhijeet (smiled):wo to he doctor...(to kavin)aur kavin kya haal he ...beuro maine sab kese he?**

 **Kavin:aapke bina kuchh nehi tha sir...ab sab thik hojaega ...sir main beuro pe sabko inform karke aata hu ...(to adi)adi beta papa k pass hi rehena ...main call karke aata hu acp sir ko ...**

 **Adi:ok uncle...**

 **After some hours:**

 **All are present in hospital...**

 **Acp:abhijeet ab tum kese ho?**

 **Abhi:main thik hu sir ...aap logo k hote hue mujhe kya hoga...aaj aap logo ke wajase main thik hu ...aur sry sir...mere wajase aap log bahat pareshan the ...**

 **Acp:abhijeet parivaar bolte ho ...aur sry bhi bolte ho ...tumhare bina cid beuro sunaa sunaa...jaldi achhe se thik ho k beuro aajao...**

 **Freddy:hn sir ...mere wife ne aapko humare... ghar jaane k liye boli he...**

 **Pankaj:sir mujhe b aapke ghar bulaoge na ...bhabi k haat ka khana ...kabhi khaya nehi ..**

 **Acp:ye lo ...jab bhi khane ki baat aata he ...ye sabse aage hota he ...**

 **(Sab hasne lagte he) (pankaj muhn banata he like ...sir kya aap bhi)**

 **Acp:achha doctor descharge kab milega abhijeet ko?...**

 **Doctor:descharge to dedunga ...lekin unka khayal rakhna hoga ...kyunki wo abhitak pure thik nehi hur...aur abhi k liye unhe bed se uthna manaa he ...**

 **Abhi:lekin doctor...main ek cid officer hu ...hume desh ke rakshya karna he ...main ese ghar pe rest lunga...to desh k raksha kon karega...**

 **Acp:(strictly):abhijeet ...desh ke liye hum log he ...abhi pehele tum thik hojao...phir beuro aaoge ..aur ye mere order he...**

 **Abhijeet:lekin sir**

 **Acp:abhijeet maine kaha na ...bas ab no arguments...**

 **Abhijeet:ok sir...**

 **Acp:good (phir kuchh din baad abhijeet ghar aajata he...aur beuro nehi jaata he )**

 **Abhijeet room:**

 **Aur kitne din shreya ko yaad karunga...ab mujhe wo sab bhulna he ...aur life k aage badhna he ...shirf mere adi aur cid ...main agar ESE hi shreya k baareme sochta rahunga...to na kabhi adi ko jyada time de paaunga ...aur na usko jyada khushi depaaunga...(shreta ke photo nikalta he )shreya ...tum jindegi bhar iss dil main rahoge ...lekin ab mujhe tumhe yaad nehi karna ...lekin i promise ...tumhare alawa kisi aur se pyar nehi hoga ...bas tum jahna raho khush raho ...humesha khush raho...**

 **Kaash tu mere haq mein hota**  
 **Banke yaqeen shaq mein hota**

 **Par aisa hua nahi**  
 **Tu hai meelon door kahi**  
 **Tere sang pal do pal ko**  
 **Hasna jo chaaha to..**

 **Rula ke gaya ishq tera**  
 **Rula ke gaya ishq tera**  
 **Ke maane nahi dil ye mera**  
 **Kaise chup main karaaun ve**

 **Shreya's house:**

 **Shreya room:**

 **Purvi:shreyaa ...ek baat puchhu?**

 **Shreya:hmm puchh**

 **Purvi:tum abhitak abhijeet jiju ko nehi bhule...**

 **Shreya:koi aapna dhadkan ko kese bhul saktq h purvi...wo kal bhi dil main the aur aaj bhi he ...**

 **Purvi:tumne aage ka life ka kya socha he ?...aaj siya chhoti he ...lekin kal jab badi hogi ...to papa k baareme puchhegi ...tab kya bologe tum usse ...tum chale q nehi jaate ho wapas...**

 **Shreya:nehi purvi...wo sheetal k saath khush honge...main phirse unke beach nehi aana chahati...aur rahi baat siya ke to ...uske liye uske papa aur mama dono main hu...**

 **Purvi:aur tera pyar ...tere fillings ..usko kya karoge?**

 **Shreya:dabaa dungi humesha ke liye ..mere liye ab bas ...siya important he ...mujhe ab kisike baareme nehi sochna...wo sab kuchh bhul jaana he ...**

 **Purvi:bhul paoge?**

 **Shreya:koshish karungi ...aur koshish karne walo k kabhi haar nehi hota...**

 **Khwaabon se zyada Aasuon se dosti kar baithe**

 **Jeene ki khwaahish mein Lamha lamha mar baithe**

 **Tu aise juda hua Main raat, tu subah hua**

 **Tujh pe main marta raha**

 **Tujhe yaad main karta raha**

 **Bhula ke gaya ishq tera Rula ke gaya ishq tera**

 **END CHAPTER**

 **To ab kya hoga ..dono ne to promise karliye ...ki dono ek dusre ko bhul jaenge ...to phir kese milenge dono? ...sry guya meko mat puchhna kyunki meko bhi nehi pata...milte he agle chapter main ...bye ..take care ...and again thank u so much all...**

 **Aur hn next chapter main adi aur siya milne wale he ..so kese hoga bhai behen ke milan ...stay tuned ...love u all**

 **Your's pari urf pooja**

 **Keep loving cid**

 **Mujhse baat karni he to pm me ...nehi to instagram pe msg kardena ...mere instagram account ...ke liye mere bio check karlo ..bahna mil jaega ...**


End file.
